Foundations
by ms17thst
Summary: What happens when HG's wealth catches up to her?  And an OC you'll love to hate esp when she double crosses HG.
1. Rolling in the Deep

Don't own them - just enjoy them.  
>Welcome and read all your reviews and appreciate that they take time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One Rolling in the Deep<strong>

The agents had just returned from a grueling four day artifact hunt that ended dismally unresolved. It was supposed to be a quick _snag and bag_ but planes were delayed, car rentals weren't ready and phone chargers were lost. It messed up their schedule and the contact point wasn't met. No one was to blame but Artie wasn't happy because the artifact was well on its way to Canada and they had no idea where. They had to come back home and wait for a ping. It was rare that Myka Bering did not get her artifact and she was especially upset. She thought that if you planned ahead, anything could be a compensated for. But her fool proof plans were fooled when the domino effect took place. It seemed the agents couldn't catch a break in the case. Pete chalked it up to the events that caused the delays. Claudia was frustrated being back at the Warehouse but continued to monitor the computer for possible activities. It was the one benefit to being stuck there. Helena had accompanied Myka and Pete and took the back seat in the case as she as still learning the ropes in her reentry to the Warehouse. She was learning as much about her fellow agents as she was about how things were done. She could tell the difference among them; Artie's black and white approach versus Pete's go with the flow attitude. And there in the middle was Myka; also not happy with the result but taking more of the blame onto herself. That intrigued the Brit.

The car ride back from the airport was quiet. Artie knew Myka was already beating herself up inside. He wished Pete and Helena would be half as upset as Myka. He knew they cared but he was frustrated and wanted results. Pete just wanted a hot shower and food. He was getting really cranky having missed his only opportunity for cheese fries at the airport. Helena was quiet because her mind was elsewhere. No one was in the mood for what greeted when they got to the B&B.

"Eh, Artie…," Leena said hesitantly as the group made their way into the mail hallway.  
>"There are two IRS Agents in the dining room."<p>

"Someone forget to pay their taxes?" he asked looking at the group but it was actually his attempt at a joke.

"Maybe they heard about us using their line of work to explain the Warehouse," Pete said.

"They want to see Helena," Leena said and everyone turned to the Brit.

"There must be some mistake," HG said.

"Yeah, well we've hit nothing but mistakes," Artie said revealing his true thoughts about the retrieval ordeal. Myka tuned right into his words and she was the only one they really bothered.

"Well, let's see what they want with you," Artie said and HG didn't care for his tone – as if she was already guilty of something.

The two men stood up as soon as Artie and HG entered the room. They introduced themselves as Agents Mallory and Keane. They apologized for coming but said that their letters and phone calls had been ignored. Artie looked at Helena but she looked surprised to hear that.

"We've sent out several letters, some of them registered to Ms. Wells so we know they arrived," Agent Mallory said and produced the signed receipts. There was Leena's signature on many of them.

"What exactly is this about?" Artie asked.

"Well, it would seem Ms. Wells has not responded to our inquiries into her estate. She has not filed the necessary papers on her estate since becoming a citizen," he explained.

As part of her reentry to the Warehouse, the Regents took care of setting up HG with dual citizenship and the people who were in charge of her estate had been contacted since her rejoining. Now that everything was over here with her, Uncle Sam was calling.

Artie knew the Brit had paid her fair share of taxes because someone had been sent to set her up on everything. Becoming a citizen is one thing; becoming a dual one in another century is quite another.

"There must be some misunderstanding. Agent Wells has been assisted in all of her tax returns due to her dual citizenship," Artie said coming to her rescue.

"Oh, it is not her personal taxes, Agent Nielsen. It's her foundation. There are certain forms you need to complete in addition to your own taxes, sir when you head up a charitable foundation," the IRS agent explained.

"A what?" HG asked not quite sure what he was talking about.

"The HG Wells Charitable Foundation, ma'am," Agent Keane explained but noted the look of surprise on Helena's face.

"Ma'am…," the young agent started but Helena had heard enough.

"It's Agent Wells, sir," she informed him curtly.

"I'm sorry, Agent Wells there are certain forms that need to be completed for your …. wait … you're an agent with your own foundation?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It's complicated," Artie said nervously not wanting to divulge too much information. "Tell you what, why don't you leave the papers here and we'll have Agent Wells complete them," he suggested.

"Agent Nielsen, this would be the fifth time we're providing those forms to Ms.…. I mean Agent Wells. Can you assure us that the forms will be completed this time?" Agent Keane asked.

Artie turned to look at his charge. "I can guarantee you both that Agent Wells will not do anything but complete those forms," Artie said to them but looked directly at HG.

The two IRS agents hesitated and Artie took this to mean that they were probably told to come back with the forms or someone in handcuffs.

"I'd be willing to call your supervisor if you think this is an issue," Artie offered and both declined.

"We can give Agent Wells some time. We'll come back in a couple of days. If you have any questions, Agent Wells..," Agent Mallory said handing her his card.

"I'm sure I will have none," Helena said taking the card and shoving in her back pocket.

"Well, ok then. Here are the forms," the other IRS agent said and dropped the heavy packet onto the table. Its weight made a loud noise.

Artie looked at the size of the packet. "Fifth time you're giving her these, eh?" he asked because he couldn't wait to find out where the other four deliveries were.

"Yes sir," Mallory confirmed.

"Believe me, sir. We don't like to make these visits to fellow agents if we can avoid it but this time, we had no choice," Keane said letting Artie know he was giving HG the maximum amount of professional courtesy that they could.

"I am sure of that," Artie said looked again at HG who didn't quite grasp the severity of the visit.

They walked the agents out and Artie thanked them for coming. HG was polite but didn't. She did know that as soon as they left, she would have to answer where the other four deliveries were.

"Now where did I put those forms?" she asked as if really concerned before Artie had a chance.

"You threw them in the closet," Pete said because he was there each time she tossed the special delivery packages into the hallway closet and Helena cringed.

Artie opened the hallway closet and there on the floor were in fact the four packages. On top of them were six registered letters all from the IRS. Artie took them out.

"Did you think they were fans?" he asked but the phrase was lost on HG.

"Let me take a look at them, " Myka offered because she picked up on the tension before anyone did.

"Agent Wells, what exactly is this foundation?" Artie asked.

"Well, I would imagine it's the foundation I left instructions for before joining Warehouse 12. I wanted some of my estate to go to fund causes. I had no idea if there would be money in the foundation because I wasn't quite sure about residuals from the books. And of course, I never gave thought to movie rights," HG said.

"Well, perhaps we could have someone take a look at it for you," Artie said since he did not want an IRS issue with any of his agents.

Myka took one look at the papers in the envelope and knew it was complicated. "Helena, it says that they are sending you checks on a monthly basis. Have you been receiving them?"

"Yes and then I give them away," HG said.

"You what?" Pete asked wondering what that meant.

"She gives the money away," Claudia said.

"How do you know this?" Artie said.

"Well, I've seen her give the cash out to people," Claudia said proud of her friend's generosity.

"What?" Artie asked knowing this was a problem on so many levels.

"She hands cash out to those in need," Claudia said a little slower.

Myka looked curiously at her partner. She had been out with Helena when she would stop if there were people asking for money or if there were fund raising tables. She had noticed the looks of surprise on the face of some people. But she always stood back, giving Helena her privacy. Now Myka looked down at the papers with the monthly amounts.

"HG, how much do you give to out?" Pete asked.

"Well,…" HG started to answer but wasn't quite sure of the number.

"She's literally opened her wallet and emptied it!" Claudia attested to. She was really taken with HG's kindness. That wasn't the word Artie was thinking of.

"Agent Wells am I to understand that you simply hand over fistfuls of cash to the locals?" he asked cringing at what the answer might be.

"No, don't be ridiculous Artie," HG said and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why would I make a fist? Then they couldn't take the money," she asked confused by the expression.

"Oh God, please tell me all of Univille does not know that you're handing out money on the streets?" Artie asked.

"No, sometimes she buys things," Claudia offered not getting what the big deal was.

"We are supposed to be keeping a low profile, remember that?" Artie asked but this was the first time HG remembered that.

"Where exactly was that in the manual?" HG asked sincerely. She had read the manuals but mostly because Myka was the one Artie put in charge of that. So Myka would quiz her on the contents. She never enjoyed testing as much as she did when Myka was the one asking the questions.

"No, Agent Wells it's not in the manual. It's what I say at almost all of my meetings," Artie said and then HG understood why she didn't remember it. She was selective in her listening especially at Artie's meetings.

"Alright, Myka if you could look over these papers with HG and see what you think is involved. I'll ask Mrs. Frederic if we have someone on staff that could assist us. In the meantime Agent Wells, no more doling out money! We do not want to make a spectacle of ourselves or raise any suspicion," Artie said.

Pete looked over at the papers since no one said he couldn't. His eyes popped open and his eyebrows were raised. "Holy moly, HG - $15,000 a month? You're rolling in it deep, aren't you?" he said without thinking.

Myka poked him but it was too late. She could see the blush on Helena's face. The very over confident Brit seemed to be uncomfortable with all of this.

"Agent Wells, we do not want to cause a lot of attention to our operation, is that understood?" Artie asked.

"Yes Artie," HG said.

"The last thing we need is for the people of Univille to think we're running a charity group out of the B&B," he added.

"Of course," HG agreed.

Just then the doorbell rang and Artie opened the door. He looked down at the group of young girls on the porch. They were dressed in similar uniforms.

"Mom, they're home!" cried one of the girls to the woman standing by the white SUV.

"Can I help you?" Artie asked wondering what the group was doing there.

"We're here with your cookies," one of them answered and now Artie saw what the uniforms were.

"I think there's some mistake. We didn't order any ….," Artie attempted but the girls were scattering except for the littlest among them. Artie stood there unsure of what to do but wanted to explain they had made a mistake. He finally bent down to the young Girl Scout.

"Please tell your mother that we didn't buy any cookies," he said to her but she just looked up at him. In some ways, it was the same look he got from HG when he talked to her.

The mother opened the back of the van and took out a carton of cookies. Now everyone was at the door waiting to see what was going on. Everyone except HG.

"Oh my God, Girl Scout cookies? Artie, can we keep them, please? Maybe Mrs. Frederic bought them for us. Thin mints? Are there Thin Mints?" Pete asked in anticipation of devouring one of his favorite snacks. He rushed down the stairs and helped the mother carry the carton up.

"Hi, is this the residence of Helena Wells?" the mother asked out of breath. The five troop members were gathered around her.

"Yes it is!" Pete said.

"Excuse me, madam. I believe there is some mistake. I don't think we ordered these cookies," Artie said and then turned to Myka and instructed her to '_get HG immediately_!'.

Myka went back into the hallway where HG was pacing. "Helena? Did you order these cookies?" Myka asked and already knew the answer.

"Not really. But I did give those girls some money and they insisted that I get some cookies for the money and I didn't want them but they said I had to so I told them one box, I would take one box ….," HG said out of breath.

"It's OK, Helena. It's just a carton of cookies. Pete will eat them. That was very nice of you. Let's go thank them for bringing them out," Myka said and HG noticed how calming Myka made everything. Helena followed Myka out to the porch.

"Oh here, Ms. Wells," Artie said not wanting to use official titles. "I was just telling everyone how nice it was that they drove – _all-the-way-to-the-B&B_ - to give you your carton of cookies," Artie said emphasizing the part he was most upset about.

"Yes thank you," Helena said smiling at the young girls. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Ms. Wells, the Scout Leader said.

And with that the mother waived down the driveway. Only then did the agents notice that she had not come alone. Driving up the driveway was a large van.

"Wait, what is that?" Artie asked.

"That's the rest of her cookies," said one of the young girls.

Pete put the carton down on the porch and went down to help the mother with the second carton. Artie heard the back of the van open.

"Agent Wells!" he said forgetting that he didn't want titles. "Could you please tell me just how many boxes of cookies you ordered?"

Myka made sure to stand right next to HG. "Well, Artie I cannot be certain because I didn't actually order any…," she tried.

The mother was on the steps now. "OK, so at three dollars and fifty cents a box, your total order comes to one thousand boxes," she said looking down at the paper.

"We sold the most in the whole county!" one of the decorated Girl Scouts yelled.

"Did you?" asked Artie as he turned to look at HG. "Didn't order any?" he growled.

"Well, technically Ms. Wells is correct," the mother said. "She just plunked down the money on the table and we did the rest. I mean, it's not every day when someone makes a three thousand five hundred dollar donation!" the woman added.

The driver of the van had placed several cartons on a hand cart and was pushing them to the porch.

"Oh yes! Samoas, Savannah Smiles. Shortbread. Peanut Butter Tagalongs. Do-Si-Dos! Dulce De Leche," Pete said as he rubbed the boxes and almost salivated.

"Madam, please! We cannot accept all these cookies!" Artie pleaded but it was to no avail.

The donation had been made and so the cookies had to be delivered. Stack after stack was hauled to the porch until fifty cartons were arranged in rows. Artie held his tongue but only because there were five young Girl Scouts there. He could not wait for the troop to get back in their SUV.

Helena had no idea what to do. She had given them the money but partly out of desperation. It was almost the end of the month and she had not distributed all of the money from the foundation. So she took what was left after leaving some in a church and bus station and gave it to the young girls seated at the table outside the diner in Univille. She wanted to just leave but one of the scouts apprehended her and insisted that she fill out an order form. Helena did not want to cause a commotion so she told the girl to fill out whatever she liked. Then they insisted Helena give them her address. Again, she did so reluctantly but only so she wouldn't cause a scene.

"They can be very pushy," she said to Myka trying to explain what happened.

"HG, you let a group of Girl Scouts push you around?" Claudia asked incredulously.

"I had gone to town with Artie that day and he was due back any minute," HG explained.

"Well, there you go Ms. Wells. All of your cookies. What do we say girls?" the mother prompted and in unison the five girls shouted, "Thank you Miss Wells for buying our Girl Scout cookies!"

With that, the five reasons Artie wasn't already ripping into HG left and got in their car. Everyone waved to the little fingers that were waving to them out the windows. Through the fake smile on Artie's face came the warning.

"Agent Wells, I want to see you inside immediately!" he said not softening the broad smile as he waved.

He walked back into the hallway and HG and Myka followed.

"Artie, please remember that this was done out of charity," Myka said and drew his stare.

"Yeah, don't be so grumpy, Artie," Claudia said. "No one gets cranky over Girl Scout cookies," she reminded him.

Their words did soften him a bit. But mostly because he had enough for one day. He wanted to go home and forget about all of this.

"I can't wait to hear what solution you come up with for all those cookies tomorrow morning, Agent Wells," he said.

"We'll just let Pete eat them," Claudia offered because he was still out on the porch fawning over the different kinds of cookies. "Sa-mo-as" they could hear him saying with great affection.

"Get rid of them!" Artie barked before he left and then had to make his way past the boxes to get to the steps.

"We are set for life!" Pete announced when he came back in.

"Pete, I don't think the shelf life of cookies is a lifetime so we need to come up with an alternate solution," Myka said already trying to address Helena's problem.

"We'll eat fast. Three meals a day, plus three snacks times seven days times fifty two weeks. HG, what's that number?" he said.

"Two thousand one hundred and eight four," HG answered.

"Times four cookies each time?" he asked.

"Eight thousand, seven hundred and thirty six," the math brain answered.

"See? And that's per person!" Pete declared as if this was the complete solution. "You worry too much, Mykes."

But while HG and Claudia gave pause to his impractical solution, Myka stared out at the porch. She knew the bigger issue was that now the town would be abuzz with talk about the one thousand cartons delivered to the B&B. She grew up in a small town – and small talk was the lifeblood of its residents. This was not going to go unnoticed. It was only a matter of time before rumors started.

* * *

><p>Appreciate you taking the time for commentsfeedback.


	2. Turning Tables

** Chapter Two Turning Tables**

In spite of Pete's quick math calculations thanks to Helena, HG knew his plan was not going to work. Even Pete could not consume all of these cookies in time to save her from Artie. She wasn't sure what to do with the cartons on the porch but she understood she had until tomorrow morning to come up with a solution. She could donate them she thought - but wasn't this all caused by her making a donation?

Myka asked her if she minded if she looked through the papers and HG could not have been happier to have her do so. She didn't really care what the contents were – she just liked the idea that Myka was helping her. There was a seriousness about Myka that Helena admired. She was goal oriented and methodical in her steps to attaining her goals. She knew this is why Myka was so upset about not getting the artifact. Maybe this would take her mind off it.

Myka got a cup of coffee and sat down to look through the papers. From what she could gather, the foundation that HG had set up many, many years ago had turned into something HG never expected. She had wanted a portion of her estate to be used for local charities in London. Part of the proceeds would be set up to automatically go to the organizations but she also wanted a small set amount each month to be available to donate to other places she deemed in need. That would have worked out had Helena been around to activate her plan. But she was in the Warehouse and then in the Bronze sector, so her estate accumulated the money. Then when the lawyers were contacted that the estate would be handled out of the United States, the accounts were initiated. HG started to receive the portion of the estate to be used for charities but with inflation, that had become a large sum. At first, she just tried to give the money away – but it proved to be a bit more difficult than she thought. The month would pass before she knew it and another check would arrive. Then she would have twice as much to donate. She meant to get around to addressing it but never did.

"Hel, these papers say that the cash amount is supposed to be used for discretionary charities. I take that to mean any one that you want to give to, is that correct?" Myka asked and HG said yes be was really too busy looking at how intent Myka was. How was it this woman's mere presence could make Helena feel like there would be a solution to this problem?

"The IRS forms say that you need to file receipts for these amounts in order for them to be tax deductible and counted as charitable donations," Myka said looking through the pages. "So I think if we just provided them with the receipts from last year, we should be ok."

Helena liked the way she said _'we'._ What she didn't like was the word '_receipts_'.

"What exactly is that?" HG asked.

"Receipts? You know, like when you made a gift, the people would give you a receipt," Myka explained and there wasn't an ounce of frustration in her voice HG noticed. She liked when Myka explained things to her - always filled with patience.

"Well, I don't think I have any of those," HG said honestly.

"Really? I mean maybe we can go back and get them. Organizations keep track of this stuff so it shouldn't be too hard," Myka said.

"Myka, I don't think they can," the Brit said.

"No, sure they can. We'll just explain who you are and …," but then Myka noticed the look on her friend's face.

"Myka, I don't usually announce the donation," HG said sheepishly.

"What does that mean, Helena?" Myka asked looking up at her friend.

"Well, the money kept coming in and I was having trouble finding places to donate it to so I would just leave some of it at different places," the wealthy agent said.

"Leave it at some places ...like?" Myka asked afraid of the answer. All Artie had to hear was that Helena was leaving wads of money in town.

"In churches, bus stations, the airport the other day, schools, the hospital, sometimes I drop in into people's bags if I can but that takes a bit of skill. Once I dropped it at the supermarket but someone saw me and tried to return it to me. I told them they could keep it but they insisted that it was mine and they couldn't keep it. It was awful," HG said thinking back to the hassle.

Myka had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the thought of Helena trying to push money on people.

"OK, so no receipts?" Myka asked getting back to the business at hand. "That might be a problem, Helena since I think what the IRS is looking for is proof that you gave this money away," Myka explained.

"Well, I shall tell them that that is impossible and they will simply have to take my word for it," Helena said and Myka found her naiveté endearing. If anyone could convince anyone else of something, it was Helena and her British accent. Only Artie seemed impervious to it and now she worried Agents Keane and Mallory would be the same.

"Helena, even if the agents were to take your word for it someone is going to want documentation," Myka attempted.

"Then I shall speak to that person," HG said as if the issue really were as simple as moving up the chain of command.

"OK, well let's just say that they absolutely need verification and you can't provide material proof. They could ask you to pay taxes on the money," Myka explained.

"Ridiculous," HG said flatly and Myka couldn't help but her in her head; '_In the case of the United States versus Helena G. Well we find the defendant…'. _

"Well, the IRS is not a group you want to mess around with, OK? So let's see what options you have. In the meantime, maybe you could hire someone who could help you decided where the money should go?" Myka suggested.

Helena would do anything Myka suggested. She not only admired the American, she was increasingly infatuated with her. There was something about Myka's '_by the book'_ attitude that HG actually found refreshing, even if it wasn't a philosophy she abided by. She watched as Myka looked through the pages to get a better understanding of what the landscape was. She liked the way her forehead wrinkled when she was deep in thought. Helena's stare must have carried weight because after a few minutes, Myka could sense it. She looked up and smiled and HG and made Helena forget there was even a problem to deal with. '_God, her eyes are so green_,' Helena thought.

"Helena, maybe Artie can tell us if there's someone on staff who could help us," Myka suggested and HG smiled. "We could ask him at the meeting tomorrow morning," she added. That reminded HG that she needed to come up with a solution for the cookies.

"They must have someone who went to school for this stuff," Myka said thinking out loud.

"School," HG repeated and Myka looked at her. "Yes, great idea Myka," HG said.

* * *

><p>The agents went off to their rooms before dinner. Helena contacted a delivery service and arranged for them to pick up the remaining cartons on the front porch and asked them to deliver them to the Univille School. When asked which one, HG had trouble understanding how one town could have so many.<p>

"You gotcha kindergarten through third, then your fourth and fifth graders, then you gotcha your middle school which is sixth, seventh and eighth graders and then your high school," the woman explained.

"Which consumes the most cookies?" Helena asked in all seriousness.

The woman laughed but said she would guess the high school kids because her sons never stop eating and so HG asked for the 48 cartons to be delivered there. Within an hour, the delivery service was there and HG was happy that the charge was so much because she had a lot of cash left over for that month. The driver was especially pleased with his tip. Now all she had to do was break the news to Pete.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Artie was discussing the IRS problem with Mrs. Frederic. This was an unusual issue to have with an agent. Mrs. Frederic understood that allowing HG to stay in the present meant they had to deal with issues from her prior life.<p>

"Arthur, we'll reach out to our contact at the IRS and have this issue dealt with. However, going forward Agent Wells will need to have things in place so this does not happen again. My guess is that she could have a full time job doing this," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Do you think she'll leave to do that? I mean, if she's rich why would she stay?" Artie wondered.

"I am not sure. My sense is that Agent Wells feels a very strong tie to the Warehouse and Myka," the woman shared.

"Myka?" Artie asked.

"Surely you see it, Arthur?" the Sage asked.

"I know they're friends like all of my agents - is what I know," Artie said with a tone that informed his boss he didn't want any more to think about today.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Frederic said allowing him this denial for the time.

Secretly, she knew she would be surprised if Helena chose to leave the Warehouse to handle her own affairs. But suppose she did and wanted Myka to come with her? Now that was a possibility that Mrs. Frederic had to think about.

"In the meantime, Arthur please have Agent Wells refrain from giving away any more money especially in Univille. I'm already hearing people talk about the town's people finding large sums of money in the oddest of places," Mrs. Frederic shared.

"Yes, I've reminded her about our wish to keep a low profile. Then there was a delivery of 50 cartons of Girl Scout cookies to our door at the B&B," Artie said holding his head. The migraine was coming back.

"Girl Scout cookies? Really?" the Keeper inquired and Artie almost felt sorry for letting the cat out of the bag.

"Yes, but I told her she had to come up with a plan to get rid of them by tomorrow," Artie said.

"Good. We don't need Pete over dosing on cookies let alone Helena's name appearing in the newspaper as the largest purchaser of cookies. I'll check in with our newspaper connection and make sure there's nothing being said about that," Mrs. Frederic thought out.

"Good," Artie said popping a couple of Advils.

"Oh and Arthur?" the Sage said as she made her exit. "Save me a box of Thin Mints."

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next day, HG rose to get ready for the morning meeting. She was quite pleased that she had managed to come up with a solution in time for Artie's arrival. She had gently broken the news to Pete last night who was shocked that she didn't at least give his daily consumption plan first shot. Artie was pleasantly surprised to find the porch void of the cartons.<p>

"Agent Wells," he greeted Helena on the steps as she came down, "Good job on getting rid of the cookies. Mrs. Frederic is going to seek assistance in the IRS matter as well. However, you should consider how you are going to handle this issue going forward," he advised.

"Yes, Myka suggested I hire someone to take care of the monthly contributions," she said and thought about this.

"OK well keep me updated of how that is going. I don't want people crawling all over the B&B that we don't know," he said as he made his way into breakfast.

"Good job, Helena," Myka said about the cookies and HG could not have been more pleased. She was glad Artie wasn't upset but pleasing him was nowhere on her radar map. On the other hand, pleasing Myka was often the impetus for Helena doing her very best. She liked impressing Myka.

But as they were making their way into the dining room, the doorbell rang and HG offered to get it. The others went ahead as she answered the door. She was amazed to find the 48 cartons back on the porch.

"Madam, is this the residence of Helena Wells?" the portly man in a suit asked. HG looked around in amazement and then horror. What were these boxes doing back on the porch?

"Yes, I am she," she answered. "What are …?"

"Did you send forty eight cartons of Girl Scout cookies to the high school?" the man asked and HG did not care for his tone at all. It certainly did not ring of gratitude.

"Yes, I ….." but he cut her off again.

"Ms. Wells, do you realize what a pandemonium your donation caused? The children think they're getting Girl Scout cookies, the nurse has to worry about the kids with certain conditions, the cafeteria staff wants nothing to do with distributing them and the school board guidelines prohibit sugary snacks on a mass distribution," he practically yelled.

"Sir, surely you're not saying that you are refusing my donation of some cookies?" HG said trying to keep her voice down.

"Absolutely I am," he said. "And I had to get the custodians to pack them all up and bring them back here. That will probably result in some overtime and the board will not be happy about that!" he added.

"Please, you can't leave them here," HG practically begged because any minute Artie would be yelling for her to come in.

"We are returning them and here they will stay," the Principal said as he left HG standing amongst the cartons.

Helena had to get rid of these boxes before Artie came out. She redialed the delivery service on her phone. She told them she had another delivery and could they send someone right away. She was becoming one of their top customers so they would make her a priority. She remembered the card from yesterday and ran back upstairs to retrieve it from her pants pocket.

"Please have them deliver the cookies to Agent Dan Mallory care of the Internal Revenue Service in Sioux Falls at 354 Dakota Avenue. Yes, all forty eight boxes and please hurry," HG said.

They assured her the driver would be there within twenty minutes. HG did her best guesstimate. She would have to keep Artie busy for at least the next hour. Usually, Artie barked out the orders of the day, but HG was going to have to turn the tables on him if she wanted to keep the pick up a secret. She was going to have to come up with a lot of questions to keep him busy.

She grabbed the money for the delivery plus a large tip and put it with the card in an envelope and taped it to one of the cartons. She instructed the delivery service that they had to remove them a.s.a.p. and that everything would be left for them. "Please do not allow them to ring the bell," she pleaded. They assured her that as a cash customer, everything would be taken care of. Now she just needed to convince Artie she was insatiably curious.

* * *

><p>She had heard her name called a couple of times, the last time not patiently so she hurried into the dining room where breakfast was done and Artie was about to start the meeting.<p>

"Thank you for joining us," Artie said just slightly annoyed. "You're the first one I see and the last to arrive," he mumbled. HG ignored him.

Helena slowly poured her tea and took a scone which Artie swore she ate morsel by morsel. He liked to wait until everyone was done eating before starting. Helena took twenty minutes to eat. Finally, Artie's frustration took over and he started the meeting.

"So there are no pings overnight, so we can assume our artifact is still MIA but perhaps not being used – as of yet," he started the meeting.

"Artie, I'm going to tweak the satellite mapping program to concentrate on a few hot areas that we think it might have gone to see if anything comes up," Claudia said.

"Great, good idea," Artie said.

"Mykes and I can check on possible buyers to see if anyone is in the market for that kind of thing, maybe get a lead that way," Pete offered and Artie liked that they were all on the same page.

"I can ….," Helena was about to offer when Artie cut her off.

"You can… wait here for Mrs. Frederic's contact from the IRS to get that paperwork mess taken care of, Agent Wells. And you can start figuring out who you'll hire to do the charity work. We do not want a repeat of yesterday," he said as he put the papers back in his bag and HG prayed no one else heard the truck pull up.

"So Artie! Very good, yes that's fine. Now I have a question regarding the uhm agent's manuals," HG started trying to stall for time. Artie sat back down. Pete moaned at the thought of having to hear about them and Myka couldn't help but notice that Helena was raising her voice when she spoke as if she was covering up something.

"Yes, Agent Wells?" Artie said because he didn't want to dismiss her interest.

"I was thinking," she said getting up from the table and walking nearer to the window where she could see the van off in the distance. Then she realized she wasn't really thinking about the manuals and better come up with something quickly.

"Why can't I donate the money to the Warehouse?" is all she could think of and it was perfect for what she needed.

Everyone started talking at once – from Claudia to talking about how they could get a state of the art computer system, to Pete who thought security camera upgrades would mean he wouldn't have to constantly go out and check the perimeter of the Warehouse, to Myka who said everyone should stop and think about this because it was a lot of money. Artie didn't say anything because he didn't know what the answer was. Could HG actually give them the money if she wanted to? He had never come across that question before. He would have to ask Mrs. Frederic he thought. All of this took up the time Helena needed to give the delivery van time to pack up and go. When she heard them pull away down the driveway, her mission was completed.

"Well right-e-o now, you give that some thought, Artie," Helena said not waiting for the answer.

The only person who was suspicious was Myka who thought she noticed Helena looking out the window twice.

'W_hat was that Brit up to_? _She had just turned the tables on Artie by asking that question and seemed to be stalling for time. But for what reason? And what was that smirk on her face all about_?' Myka wondered.

* * *

><p>You comments about these stories are greatly appreciated - know they take time esp for those of you who have so much on their plates -<br>you know who you are.


	3. Rumour Has It

**Chapter Three Rumour Has It**

Pete and Claudia followed Artie out to the hallway thinking of all the possibilities. Since Artie couldn't say no definitively, he couldn't stop them from coming up with possible ways to spend Helena's possible donation.

"We're not a charity," was his best reason why they couldn't.

"Charity begins at home," Pete reminded him but Artie argued that may not hold up to IRS Regulations.

In the meantime, Myka stayed behind in the dining room to talk to HG. She had seen right through her ruse but she couldn't get at what it was just yet. All she had to say to her friend to let her know she was in fact suspicious was; "Helena?" and HG knew at least someone was on to her.

"Everything alright?" Myka asked.

"What? Oh, yes dear. Right as rain," HG said because the van was well off the property by now.

"You'll be ok here today?" Myka asked smiling at HG's response.

"Oh I shall indeed. I will wait for Mrs. Frederic's person who will help me with these forms and then hopefully, I can join you at the Warehouse before too long," HG said affably.

"That would be nice," Myka said and hoped it didn't sound too corny. But to HG, it was pure encouragement. She might have even pressed things a bit right then and there if it hadn't been for Artie who barged back in.

"HG, Mrs. Frederic wants some Thin Mints. Save her a box, would you?" he asked and HG smiled but really didn't mean it. His appearance unnerved Myka and she moved away from HG and went into the hallway to leave. HG followed them to the door.

"OK, Agent Wells if you could get started on that paperwork so that when the cavalry arrives, you'll be set to go," Artie said and only Myka could tell that cavalry had a very different meaning to the Brit.

"He means Mrs. Frederic's person who will help you," she explained without being asked. Helena truly had an image of men on horses coming to the B&B to look at the paperwork.

"Oh! Thank you, Myka," HG said to her friend. How she appreciated that Myka understood when she was confused by figures of speech.

"Just be friendly, Helena," Myka suggested and HG smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p>The group of agents left and Helena missed Myka as soon as she closed the door. She had grown accustomed to being with her every day, all day. If anyone had counted on Helena having any transitions issues, they might not have understood why it had gone as smoothly as it had. Only Mrs. Frederic knew it had to do with Myka.<p>

Helena went straight away to the remaining two cartons and took out a box of the cookies her boss had asked for and put them on the dining room table. Then she set off to get another cup of tea as she waited. She sat on a high stool in the kitchen as Leena prepared the tea for her.

"HG, I'm going into town to do some shopping. Do you need anything?" Leena asked.

"Oh, no thank you Leena. Unless you see some people in need," HG said unpretentiously.

"People in need?" Leena asked at the odd expression.

"Yes, it would seem I still have money left after the two …after the transporting of the cookies ….. and according to the papers, I need to distribute the proceeds by month end," HG said almost giving herself away.

"It must be tough," Leena said with wishful thinking in her voice but it was lost on HG.

"You have no idea," the Brit said as she returned to the dining room with her tea.

* * *

><p>When HG got to the dining room, Mrs. Frederic was seated at the table. Her unannounced presence startled the Brit who was only beginning to learn not to spill her tea when this happened. Leena followed with a cup of coffee for Mrs. Frederic and HG wondered how she knew to do that?<p>

"Agent Wells, thank you for these," her boss said patting the box of cookies.

"You're quite welcome," HG said and waiting for her boss to indicate that she should sit. She did understand protocol some of the time. Mrs. Frederic thanked Leena for the drink and pointed to the seat for HG to sit.

"I'm headed into town," Leena announced and Mrs. Frederic nodded her head.

"Take care of that for me, OK?" the Sage said cryptically but Leena said yes and was off.

"I don't dare open these because I am afraid I would eat them all for breakfast," the Sage said about the cookies. Helena could not quite understand the infatuation with these morsels.

"Agent Wells, if you don't mind, could you explain to me what your estate was set up to accomplish?" her boss asked as she rubbed her finger along the side of the box.

"Well, Charles and I had agreed on a split of the proceeds from our books. I set up a foundation that would take the proceeds and provide various organizations with funding. There was also a stipend to be distributed to me each month in cash so that I could give money away to local charities or individuals whom I thought were in the greatest need. Apparently, that particular account has been dormant but upon transferring everything state side, the account was activated and I started to receive the proceeds. Myka seems to think that the papers the IRS sent me ….," HG started but Mrs. Frederic interjected; "Four times was it?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so," HG revealed as she watched her boss now open the end of the box slowly.

"Go on," Mrs. Frederic said but her eyes were on the box as she now slipped the sealed end open. Helena thought for a second that she might just tear the entire wrapping off.

"Myka says they want receipts but I have none so I was going to explain to them that they will have to take my word …," HG said but was again interrupted. This time by soft but audible moaning as her boss closed her mouth around the delectable chocolate covered cookie. She watched as the Sage closed the box and her eyes as she bit into the mint flavored coating. HG was afraid to speak.

"They really are very good. Would you care for one?" Mrs. Frederic asked HG but was pulling the box back closer to herself.

"No thank you," the Brit said fascinated by the effect these confectionary treats had on her fellow agents.

"Well, I have reached out to our contacts within the IRS and asked them to send one of their more creative agents here today to help with this situation," Mrs. Frederic said as she placed another whole cookie in her mouth and this time, took a mouthful of coffee with it to cause a melting sensation.

Helena sat there with her hands in her lap, motionless as she observed this odd ritual. The consumption of cookie after cookie caused her boss to take long pauses between thoughts but HG didn't mind since she had nowhere else to go. The box was closed and pushed away only to be reclaimed, opened and consumed again. Finally, the Keeper reached her limit and this time, closed the box for good.

"Now as for your suggestion to donate money to the Warehouse, Agent Wells, I will have to speak to the Regents. I am not sure how this will help your situation as we are not technically a charity. There would be no sense in giving us the money if you did not benefit from it as well. I will know more about this later. In the meantime, please say hello to Agent Carson," Mrs. Frederic said to HG who swung her head around to see the young woman standing in the doorway.

"How?" HG asked but knew she wouldn't get the answer.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Agent Wells. I've heard a lot about you," the blonde said. "Agent Karen Carson," she said extending her hand and HG noticed how strong a grip she had.

She appeared to be in her late twenties and spoke with no discernible accent. She was dressed in a blue suit with a pink blouse and what HG had come to be told were 'sensible shoes'; nondescript heels. She was friendlier than the other two agents had been. '_What had she heard_?' HG wondered.

"Not to worry, Agent Wells. As a descendent of the great author, HG Wells, Agent Wells has inherited …," Mrs. Frederic started to say - in an attempt to explain to HG what they told the young IRS agent.

"I beg your pardon? A descendent?" Helena said her accent thick with insult. Allowing Charles to be the author and get the credit was one thing but now that she was the only one left in the world, was she really to disguise herself again? From the stern look on her boss' face, apparently so. Even sugary consumption couldn't soften that look.

"Oh, do they call it something else in England?" the IRS agent asked but HG smiled without offering an explanation since she could not come up with one.

"Well, I will leave you ladies to clean up this mess. Agent Carson, you do understand what needs to be done here?" Mrs. Frederic asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes, ma'am," the young woman answered and HG was under the impression that Mrs. Frederic had spelled it out clearly what needed to be done. Now if they would just tell Helena.

* * *

><p>With only the two of them in the room, Helena suddenly felt the woman's presence take up more space. She took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. She opened a briefcase on the dining room table and took out what looked like yet another copy of the forms HG needed to complete. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled at HG. Helena initially thought back to Myka's comment that the IRS were not people you wanted to mess with and then remembered that she specifically told her to be '<em>friendly<em>'.

Karen spent the next few minutes asking Helena questions about how she liked working as an agent without specifically mentioning the Warehouse. She kept referring to HG's _special section_ and Helena understood that to mean code for what they told other branches of the government. At times, the Brit felt as if this woman and she were friends discussing things over coffee. She was obviously trying to put HG at ease. Perhaps because the paperwork was going to be so awful HG thought.

"Now, Agent Wells I have been instructed to complete these papers on your behalf. I understand that this discretionary account that allows you to make donations to organizations or people you deem worthy is lacking in concrete evidence and so we need to foster an exception so that these funds are not included in your taxable income. Is that correct?" she said smiling broadly at HG. Helena was not entirely sure what she had said but thought she had the gist.

"Yes, unfortunately I did not attain receipts…," HG started but the woman interrupted her.

"You have the most incredible accent, do you know that?" the young agent said.

"Well, thank you but I rather think you are the one with the accent," HG said laughing a little and thought it odd this woman was _so_ casual. Maybe someone had instructed her to be friendly the way Myka had told her.

"OK, so what I've come up with is a sworn affidavit which states that you swear that the proceeds so far have been given to reputable organizations and individual in an anonymous capacity," the woman said as she pulled at forms from her briefcase.

Karen Carson may have dressed the part of a no nonsense IRS agent and in part, that was who she was. But after hearing about her fellow federal agent and the fact that she was the sole heir to the HG Wells fortune, she found herself quite interested in the woman she was sent to help. Helena didn't appear to be your typical damsel in distress but that didn't mean Karen couldn't offer her help and anything else for the taking. She knew HG needed someone to handle this money and considered the possibility that HG would offer her the job.

"Now, why don't you let me go through these pages with you?" she said as she stood up and put the papers down in front of Helena. '_Why didn't she just pass these papers across the table_?' HG wondered.

Karen stood behind Helena's shoulder as she leaned over and went through the pages with HG.

* * *

><p>In town, Leena was on her mission. She checked in with the newspaper contact and he confirmed that a picture had come in yesterday about the large sale of cookies from the local Girl Scout Troop. It was a shot of the girls in front of the fifty cartons before they were sent to Helena. And indeed her name appeared in the paper as the purchaser. There was nothing he could do about the picture but he would keep his eyes out for any more stories that came in. He did recall seeing one last week about the local man who found one thousand dollars in his car that had been left unlocked at the church. He tried to return it to the police but no one had claimed it. Leena was beginning to worry that Artie would start calling HG the 'Artful Dodger'.<p>

What Leena could stop from appearing in print would prove to be harder in other forms. In the grocery store, she overheard two women speaking about their friend coming out of the doctor's office. She had told them she had been upset because the doctor had recommended some expensive testing and she wasn't sure how she would pay for it. She stood outside his office in a daze, crying when a dark haired woman approached and asked if she was ok. "Anne said she had a funny accent," the first woman said. "Funny like North Dakota or funny like New York?" the second one inquired as if this was point of the story. "Anne said foreign so I guess New York funny," her friend answered and Leena nearly burst out laughing. "So this strange woman hands her an envelope and tells her to use this money for whatever she needs and leaves!" the first woman said. "Someone said she's a wealthy widow moving back to Univille," she said.

Leena stepped down another aisle and opened the Farnsworth that Mrs. Frederic gave her. "It's a little worse than we thought," she said to the Keeper who seemed to be swallowing something dry before she could talk.

"On a scale of one to Agent Wells, how much trouble are we in?" she asked Leena. Leena wished Pete was there to appreciate the woman's witty words. He'd never believe her if he didn't hear it.

"We're at full scale Agent Wells, I'm afraid," she said - when a woman approached her and said to someone on her phone; "Right there in the dressing room. She put on a new dress and in the pocket she found five hundred dollars. Paid for the dress and shoes! Someone said they saw a dark haired woman walk out just before it happened."

"Mrs. Frederic, we have a problem," Leena said as quietly as she could.

* * *

><p>Back and the B&amp;B, Helena was getting more than instructions from the young IRS agent. She was now leaning down to HG's side as she pointed out the places where her signature was required. Helena was a little confused; this woman seemed to be coming onto her and yet she wasn't in the house more than an hour. Was this the IRS' idea of professional courtesy or unprofessional foreplay? Where was Myka when she needed her? HG continued to follow the woman's hand moving deliberately and slowly across the paper where she pointed out the highlights and told her where to sign. Helena needed to ask Myka if she should still be friendly or not.<p>

"You have the most elegant handwriting," Agent Carson said to Helena who smiled uncomfortably.

"You're very kind," HG said as she tried to gain space as she wrote but the young agent didn't seem to move out of the way. Helena's arm grazed the woman's breast as she went to sign the form. The agent never let on and never moved.

"Would you excuse me just a moment?" Helena said rising from her seat. She went into the kitchen and sent a text to Myka. '_IRS Agent here and very very friendly. I think she might be coming onto me. Am I still to be friendly? Not sure what to do._' Then HG paced the kitchen waiting for a reply but none came.

* * *

><p>Leena took the groceries and put them into the car. Mrs. Frederic told her to come back to the B&amp;B right away. She was unloading the car when the women next to her were talking about the cartons of Girl Scout cookies that were delivered to the high school and had to be sent back.<p>

'_So that's where she sent them_,' Leena thought and tried to listen to the rest of the story.

"You can't expect the school to accept all those cookies what with the ban on sugary snacks," one of them said.

"So what did they do?" the other inquired.

"I heard Principal Morton had them packed up and returned to the woman who sent them this morning," she reported.

"Oh good Lord, where are they?" Leena worried as she made her way back to the B&B.

* * *

><p>Helena was getting nervous that she had not heard back from Myka. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and in stepped Agent Carson. "Everything OK in here, Agent Wells?" she asked and HG smiled.<p>

"Oh, yes – right as rain," the Brit said.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Frederic was on her way back to the B&amp;B to meet Leena. She had to put an end to the rumors going around Univille or there would be disastrous results.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for your comments and encouraging words - I appreciate them because I know it takes time.<br>This title is a bit out of order but the powers that be have told me it's "OK". For that I am grateful.


	4. Don't You Remember

Sorry this took so long - thanks for your patience!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four Don't You Remember<strong>

Karen Carson was certain that what she was witnessing in the woman standing in the kitchen was nervousness. As an IRS Agent, nervousness was a symptom she recognized easily. Had she actually managed to make the great Agent Wells anxious? She wasn't sure why but she liked that. Maybe it meant the Brit was interested but shy or interested but hesitant. She hadn't really planned on what she would do next and was flying by the seat of her pants. This is exactly what Myka was thinking of doing to her shortly after getting the text. Myka wasn't sure what '_very very friendl_y' meant but as soon as she read, '_coming onto me'_ – she was down the umbilicus before she knew it.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get HG. She's done with her meeting," is what Myka shouted back to Artie as she left in a hurry. '<em>At least she will be when I get there<em>,' she said to herself. This was one time Myka wasn't going to consider all the possibilities and consequences – she was just going.

* * *

><p>Agent Carson was now moving on one side of the island and HG was keeping up the same pace on the opposite side. Helena did not want to assume anything especially since she remembered what Myka said about <em>these<em> people.

"Agent Wells, am I making you nervous?" the younger woman asked.

"You are confusing me, Agent Carson," HG said truthfully. "And that's not a condition I particularly like."

"I don't mean to, Agent Wells. I was sent here to help you in any way that I can," Karen said and HG distinctively heard a salacious tone to her voice. "Perhaps I overstepped a boundary in my interpretation?" she continued as she moved closer. If HG wanted out, this was the only chance Karen Carson was going to give her.

"I appreciate your help with the forms," HG said and wondered why Myka wasn't returning her text.

"It is my pleasure," Karen said and was brazen enough to run her finger down the top of HG's hand on the countertop. HG did not recoil from the motion but she did not like the boldness of it.

"Agent Carson, I hope I have not given you the wrong impression…," Helena started.

"Oh, you've made a wonderful impression Helena but I'm sure you're used to hearing that," the younger woman said tapping right into HG's ego with that compliment. The flattering comment was slowing Helena down and the young agent was going to take any inch that HG gave her.

"You know, I would consider it an honor if you would look at my resume when looking for someone to assist you with your foundation," she said slowly and moved around the island so she was next to HG.

"Your resume?" Helena repeated.

"Yes, they told me that you might be looking for someone to help you and since I have a proven track record and a good head for numbers, you might benefit from my experience," Karen said purposefully giving Helena several suggestions at once.

"Agent Carson, are you allowed….," HG started to ask because she was thinking of how many times the slightest infractions got her into trouble.

"You don't need to worry about what I am allowed to do. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I'm simply asking you to consider what I'm proposing," Karen said moving in closer and now there was no mistaking her intentions.

"Agent Carson, I am not too clear on which of your propositions you want me to consider first," HG said because there were several coming across at once. HG wanted her paperwork done – as Artie told her to do.

* * *

><p>Karen Carson had jumped at the chance to work this case. When Agents Keane and Mallory came back to the office, they couldn't stop talking about how beautiful Helena was. Even through the crude language that often fills offices of men who spend far too much time in neckties, Karen's interest was piqued. Then her boss spoke to her about the case. Mrs. Frederic had spoken to him and asked for someone who could solve this issue. She was chosen because she was very adept at finding creative ways to solve the toughest of IRS cases. There was a certain amount of secrecy about the case that Karen knew this was someone special to get this treatment. When she read the report and saw that they had suggested someone handle this account for Helena, she saw her ticket out of the bureaucratic pile. She went with every intention of approaching Helena about the job. But ten minutes after she met her, she found herself terribly attracted to the Brit. Her dark eyes, her ivory skin and good looks captivated her and her accent pushed her over the edge. She wanted to remain professional, but if she didn't broach the subject with HG right now, she might lose her only chance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe this will make things clearer for you," Karen said as she leaned into Helena but HG pulled back.<p>

Even if she were interested in the stranger in her kitchen, she would not do anything that might upset the foundation of what she was trying to build with Myka.

"Did I misread you, Agent Wells?" Karen said more annoyed than embarrassed at being rebuked.

"No, I think you read her just right Agent Carson," came the voice from the doorway and Helena turned to see Myka standing in it.

"Myka!" Helena said now understanding why she hadn't gotten the text.

HG saw the look on Myka's face. She had seen Myka stare down hard core criminals with warmer eyes. The silence filled the room as Myka stared at the IRS Agent who was also surprised to see her there but amazingly, not thrown.

"Agent Carson," she said extending her hand to Myka who took her time taking it. It was the slightest battle of strength as both women held each other's hand. Karen had only a few seconds to size up what was going on but she had the distinct impression this new agent's demeanor was nothing short of territorial.

"Agent Bering," Myka finally said with a dead lock on the woman's eyes. It was neither friendly nor threatening. Helena couldn't help the expression on her own face – a mixture of relief and curiosity as she rarely saw Myka like this.

"I was sent here to assist Agent Wells," the younger woman finally offered because HG had yet to say anything.

"Yes, Agent Carson has come up with a very creative way to handle the paperwork, Myka," HG said.

"I bet she has," Myka said slowly and now everyone understood each other.

Karen knew that Myka did not care for her presence; Myka understood that this woman was making advances, and HG understood she might have a lot of explaining to do later.

"Well, why don't I just finish up that paperwork," Karen said and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Myka, thank you for coming back," HG said and Myka just turned to look at her. Myka's feelings had not quite caught up to her actions.<p>

"Was she about to ….," Myka said but stopped not wanting to assume too much.

"I think she was definitely going to…..," HG said.

"And did I interrupt that or was my presence really needed?" Myka asked.

"Pardon? No, Myka I wanted you here! I was very confused. Don't you remember, you told me to be friendly," HG said trying to explain why she was mixed up.

"How friendly were you?" Myka wondered out loud and regretted she didn't keep that thought to herself. The hurt registered immediately on HG's face.

"Myka, are you suggesting that I somehow encouraged Agent Carson?" HG said pulling back.

"No, I'm sorry Helena. I was afraid I assumed too much – that maybe you didn't need me to..…," Myka stopped.

"Rescue me?" Helena asked suggestively. "Myka, I am very grateful that you showed up."

"OK, good," was all Myka said.

"Thank you, Myka … for coming to my aid. I mean, she was really quite aggressive," HG played it up.

Myka looked at her friend and smiled, shaking her head in disbelief that Helena couldn't handle herself in a situation. She did know that social norms still confused the Time Traveler and her suggestion of '_be friendly_' may have added to the dilemma.

"Aggressive, eh? So if I hadn't shown up, what would have happened? You might have succumbed to the IRS agent?" Myka teased.

"Well, you told me what a powerful agency they were and that I didn't want to get on the wrong side of them, Myka," HG said slowly.

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was the overindulging of cookies that threw Mrs. Frederic's typical keen sense off or the 47 boxes of cookies that someone was unloading onto the porch when she arrived but whatever it was, she was not reading the entire situation. By the time Myka and Helena walked into the dining room, Agent Carson had already sweet talked the Sage about how well the paperwork had been completed. She also said that she was worried about getting someone to help Helena. After all, she was a federal agent. <em>Didn't she have important work that these financial matters were keeping her from<em>? To seal the deal, she told Mrs. Frederic she had received word from her fellow agents back in the home office that Helena had sent them forty eight boxes of Girl Scout cookies and that they had to be returned because Section 156 Part B specifically outlined that no agent could accept any token as it might be interpreted as a bribe.

"You see, Mrs. Frederic," the young blonde said knowingly, "the fact that Helena did not understand that her gesture could be misconstrued as a bribe signifies the urgency to get someone with the proper background that can assist her."

Under ordinary circumstances, Mrs. Frederic would have left the decision up to Helena. After all, it was her personal money. But this was not an ordinary set of circumstances and Mrs. F had great concern about a stranger coming to the house to assist HG. At least this woman was already a sworn federal agent with the right background. She already knew what the situation was and how important it was to get it set straight. And with the town starting to talk about the found money, something had to be done right away. Yes, Agent Carson was the right woman for the job. At least for now.

"Agent Wells, there are 47 boxes of cookies on the front porch," Mrs. Frederic said and HG actually gasped.

"But I sent them ….," HG started.

"Yes, I know your intentions were good Agent Wells," Karen said, "but the IRS frowns upon gifts from people they are investigating."

Myka quickly sized up the situation. She could already tell by the distance between the two women that Agent Carson had already been discussing things with Mrs. Frederic.

Just then, Leena came in the front door with the groceries. "The school sent back the cookies I see," she said.

"The school? No, the IRS," Mrs. Frederic said.

"But I heard the principal of the high school was returning them," Leena said and now all eyes went back to HG.

"They could not accept them so I rerouted them to the IRS," she explained.

"So the IRS doesn't want them?" Leena asked confused.

"No, but I am sure we can find a suitable place for them soon," Agent Carson spoke up already assuming her first duty as HG's assistant.

"Why don't I make a few phone calls and I will have them removed _toot suite_," she said in a tone that annoyed the hell out of Myka. She turned to Leena and grabbed the bag of groceries. "Let me help you with that," she said as she walked into the kitchen to make her calls looking quite comfortable in her new surroundings.

Leena looked over at Mrs. Frederic as if so say '_who is this_?'. "That's Agent Wells' new assistant," the Sage answered.

"The bloody hell it is!" Helena said without considering who spoke those words. Myka grimaced for both of them because words failed her.

"Excuse me Agent Wells?," her boss said in a tone lacking any pleasantness whatsoever.

"Mrs. Frederic, surely you aren't serious that you want _that_ woman to work with me? I mean, shouldn't it be _my_ decision who assists me with the charities? Certainly _you're_ not presuming to make the decision for me?" were the three worst questions Myka thought Helena could come up with and say out loud.

"I don't know which of those offensive questions to answer first, Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic said slowly and Myka did not like the sound of this.

"I don't think Helena meant…..," Myka attempted to save her friend from herself but one look from Mrs. Frederic silenced her.

"Oh no Agent Bering, I am sure Agent Wells had nothing but good intentions with those questions. Agent Wells, while I understand you would think this is a decision you alone should make, I have discovered reasons why - for now, you could use my help. In fact, I can think of 47 reasons why I should make the choice for you. And I have. So for now, you will allow Agent Carson to assist you with your foundation until we get things in order. You will set things up with her today and then she can come here once a week perhaps to finalize things with you. I will get permission to release her from her job temporarily. Am I understood?" Mrs. Frederic asked but Helena was too busy thinking of what working with that woman would be like.

"Mrs. Frederic, you don't ….," HG started and drew Mrs. Frederic's stare.

"That was a _yes_ or _no_ question, Agent Wells. Am I understood?" she said and Myka mentally shouted, "_say yes, say yes, say…._

"No," Helena answered.

"Then have Agent Bering explain it to you," the Sage said before leaving.

"I'm going to tell her…..," HG started but Myka grabbed her sleeve and made a mental note to have a long talk with Helena about proper protocol with her boss.

"Helena, you can't tell Mrs. Frederic anything…..," Myka said hoping that would clear things up but she could tell from the expression on Helena's face that it had not.

"But...," HG started.

"Helena, she's your boss. She has the final say around here. If she wants you to do something, why not give it a try first," Myka said.

"Because I do not wish to try, Myka. I do not wish to work with that woman. She…. now what is that expression Pete uses when describing how he feels about how you eat sometimes?" Helena said and now Myka looked intently at her with that personal reference.

"Excuse me?" Myka asked.

"Yes, it '_creeps him out'_. That's it. She _creeps me out_. Does that explain it, Myka?" HG asked with total innocence at what she just caused.

"It creeps him out? How I eat?" Myka asked slowly and HG thought she was losing the focus of the conversation.

"Yes, the way you separate your food into groups, I believe is what he said," HG indulged Myka with a further explanation.

"Oh, did he?" Myka said wanting very much to speak to Pete right then.

"Yes, he did. But Myka the point is - _that_ is what she does to me. Agent Carson, that is. She-creeps-me-out," HG said very proud of herself that she had used an idiom correctly to explain her feelings.

But Myka wasn't smiling and that was a disconnect for HG. Now Helena understood why Pete sometimes had to redirect Myka's attention back to himself. She never realized Myka could be so self-absorbed at times.

"Myka, could we get back to the _problem at hand_," HG said gently instead of '_me_'.

"What? Oh yes. Well, Helena you cannot tell Mrs. Frederic that. You might have to go along with this for now. Just, you know, try it. Creeps him out? Are those the words he used?" Myka asked.

"Yes, I believe so," HG said not happy with Myka's answer. Feeling the issue unresolved, Helena made her way out to the porch.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Frederic, I am not completely satisfied with your solution," HG shared.<p>

Mrs. Frederic turned to face her. She didn't say anything; she just looked at the 47 cartons that once again lined the porch.

"Oh I am sorry. Did I mislead you somehow into believing that my actions were in an attempt to _satisfy _you, Agent Wells? If I doubted my decision before, I am sure it is the right one now. I think a little time with a strong willed subordinate will do you the world of good. Some lessons are not learned until they are experienced," Mrs. Frederic said making her way down the steps to her car.

"Oh and Agent Wells?" the woman said before getting into the back seat. "Stop leaving the money all over Univille. There are rumors already spreading about it and I want it to cease," she instructed.

Helena all but stamped her foot at her boss' instructions. Myka joined her out on the porch to make sure HG was still intact.

"What did that mean?" HG asked as if Myka held all the interpretations she needed.

"Which part? The _do as I say _part or the _do as I say_ part?" Myka asked trying to get the point across.

"The _strong willed subordinate_ part, Myka. I really don't understand that woman's answers sometimes," HG complained.

"So she stays?" Myka asked already aware of the answer.

"Yes, apparently so, dammit. She is to be my assistant for now," HG grumbled and then thought; "But I do not have to be a pleasant boss. I shall make things so miserable for her, Myka; she will go running back to the IRS. After she finds a new home for all these cookies, of course," HG added.

"Are you coming back in?" HG asked Myka.

"No, I think I will go back to the Warehouse and have lunch with Pete," Myka said formulating her own plan of revenge.

"Well, I hope to be there soon. Right after I make my new assistant regret ever volunteering for the job," HG said .

"You better get her on that _toot suite_," Myka said mockingly. "It looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

><p>As always - if I have not lost you - I welcome and appreciate your feedback and comments.<br>You see where I am going with this, yes? :-)


	5. Set Fire to the Rain

**Chapter Five Set Fire to the Rain**

Helena was not in a good mood. Myka had come home but left abruptly to go back to the Warehouse for lunch. Helena wondered why she didn't stay at the B&B for lunch without ever questioning if Artie might notice how long she had been gone. HG was now stuck with an assistant whom she was certain had wiggled her way into Mrs. Frederic's good graces to get the nod. She would deal with that later. She went back into the house only to find her new charge on the phone.

"Agent Carson," Helena said but the woman held her finger up to HG to indicate '_just a moment'_.

'_I have hurt people for doing less offensive things_,' Helena thought to herself as she huffed. She needed the woman to get rid of the cookies before Artie got home so she drew in her last ounce of patience.

"Good news, Helena! I am arranging for the cookies to be picked up and they will be shipped off to the troops overseas. The organization is thrilled to have such a large donation! They will give us a receipt and take care of picking them up and sending them out. It's a win-win," the young blonde said pleased with her work. Truth be told, Helena was impressed that she had found a solution so quickly.

"Oh, very good, Agent Carson. I appreciate that. Good job," HG said trying to remember what Artie said to her when he was pleased. She had trouble recalling so she made it up as she went along.

"Now, if you give me the parameters of the kind of charities you're looking for to donate the monthly allowance to, then I will get right on it," Karen said efficiently.

HG wanted to tell her that her job was done and that in fact, she didn't really need her any longer. She wanted to say it was a big misunderstanding or that she would get back to her about her resume. But the more HG thought about how long it would take her to do the job, the more she liked the idea of someone else doing it. The sooner she handed this off, the sooner she would be back working with Myka.

"OK," is what HG finally said.

"Why don't I ask Leena to make us some tea and you can take me through your thoughts," the young agent said and HG really needed the tea so she nodded. The newly appointed assistant was off in a flash.

Helena heard a truck pull up and when she peered through the window, there were three men taking the cartons away – again. She was pleasantly surprised at just how quickly that problem was solved. After a few minutes, Karen returned with a tray with the two cups of tea and the teapot that Leena had been steeping. She placed in on the table across from Helena and poured her a cup and then herself.

"Helena, I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning. I had come today very prepared to meet someone who needed my help. I was not prepared for you to be, well to be honest Helena, so beautiful, " she said looking directly at HG.

"Thank you," Helena said because she could not get a read on this woman. She sounded sincere and yet she had been so forward before that it was a stark contrast. Karen noticed that Helena had not blushed at that declaration. '_She's heard that before_,' she thought to herself.

"I hope you will forgive me and that it won't be an issue for you working with me," Karen said sipping her tea.

"Apology accepted and no, it will not be an issue Agent Carson. I have made a few errors in judgment myself on the job," HG said smiling.

"Thank you. Now, what kind of charities should I be looking for?" the young woman said getting out a pad and pen.

Helena had to choose her words wisely. She wanted to make sure she made no reference to what she had done previously those many years ago. She simply told Karen that she wanted her to put together a list of charities or individuals who could benefit the most from the smaller sums of money. Perhaps people not able to make ends meet or those who needed to make a mortgage payment to get them through. Or a student who was working a lot of hours just to pay for school. The possibilities seemed endless. Karen wrote feverously as HG spoke. There was a knock at the door and the IRS agent was out of her seat before Helena could put her teacup down. She signed for the cookies and brought back the receipt.

"All taken care of," she said to her new boss. "Now, why don't I start researching groups or individuals who meet your specifications and I can come back to you with a list. You can then decide the amounts that you want to gift and I will take care of the rest. You should consider if you want to open up a checking account for this fund so that you don't have to make all the donations in cash. It can get messy that way," she said and HG thought she saw her wink at her.

'_Myka said I should give this a try_,' HG reminded herself.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Myka made her way back to the Warehouse. When Helena did not return with her, everyone wanted to know what happened, especially Artie who had noticed her hasty exit.<p>

"She's got a new assistant, thanks to Mrs. Frederic," was all Myka offered before going directly to Pete. "Are you free for lunch today?" she asked.

"Oh geez, Myka ordinarily I would jump at the chance, but Artie just asked me to check out the lists we were working on about the artifact," Pete said unsuspicious.

"OK, sure. We'll wait till dinner," Myka said and her tone sounded annoyed.

"Wait for what?" Pete asked not sure what was getting to her.

"What? Oh, to eat. We'll eat at dinner," Myka said trying to sound nonchalant.

"OK," Pete said thinking it was weird even for Myka.

"So who is HG's new assistant? Please tell me it's a guy, please someone who likes sports in that house," Pete whined.

"No, it's not a guy and no she won't be staying with us. She'll work sporadically with HG until she can get things straightened out," Myka explained.

"I hope she donates to Girl Scouts again," Pete said out loud.

He and Myka worked on the list of recent purchases of hot items but nothing seemed to fit with the artifact. People were buying some weird stuff out there, but apparently nothing that had to do with the old adding machine they were looking for. One of the original prototypes of William Seward Burroughs I, this adding machine could make amount of money appear in one's banking account or pocket just by adding up a series of numbers. All they had to go on was a piece of paper from the adding machine with random numbers on it.

Myka wanted nothing more than to get the thing back in the Warehouse. The first ping they got last week was from a bank where someone had withdrawn over ten thousand dollars that wasn't on the banks credit sheets the month before. It wasn't a lot of money but enough that they ran to Canada and now there was no sign of it being used.

* * *

><p>Back at the B&amp;B, Helena had made a few attempts to leave but each time - Karen had a question about the foundation. "Do you want it just to be local people?" "Do you want each gift to be anonymous? "Then maybe it would have to be in cash?" "Do you want people to write why they need the money, like in a contest?" "Should there be any kind of background check on the people before you give them the money? You don't want to give money to a drug dealer by mistake." "What kind of resources do you want to dedicate to find the worthy individuals?"<p>

There were, in fact so many questions that Helena had to think about that it literally exhausted her. Karen kept her busy through lunch with these kinds of considerations and when they finally took a break in the afternoon, Karen suggested to HG that she lie down on the couch. At first, Helena protested because she wanted to get to the Warehouse, but Karen reminded her that the sooner they got the list, the sooner she could leave to get started. Helena gave into the blonde who had not wasted a moment in gaining HG's confidence. Helena relinquished and closed her eyes, tired out by all the decisions. It was much easier when she dropped the money in unlocked cars and bags but Mrs. Frederic had now specifically forbid that. How did giving money away get so difficult? Myka would help her she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

When the agents rushed into the hallway after work, they were greeted by Karen who asked them to '_keep it down'_ because Helena was napping. It was hard to say who had the biggest issue with this. Was it Claudia who looked the blonde up and down because she did not like being told 'shush'? Or was it Artie who smiled insincerely at the thought that while they were all toiling away, the heir to the financial fortune was napping? Or was it Myka, who was certain this woman would be gone by the time she got back. For sure, it wasn't Pete who had the broadest grin on his face to meet the dashing young woman.

It was Artie who got to HG first and looking down at how peacefully she was sleeping, smacked the bottom of her boot with his newspaper and yelled, "Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty." HG shot up, surprised that she had been asleep at all. She was about to say she had just closed her eyes, but she was clutching a blanket that someone had placed over her.

"Working hard or hardly working, HG?" Claudia said as she came into the room. "Who's the blonde?"

Myka came in next to see HG trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, still holding the blanket.

"Comfortable?" Myka asked.

"Yes I was," HG answered but quickly changed her answer to, "No, not really." Caught.

"Did you get a lot accomplished with your assistant?" Myka asked and her tone made HG question whether or not she was truly interested in her answer.

"Yes, we did. I think….," HG said giving herself up again.

"Aha," Myka replied.

"So, HG – who is she?" Claudia asked wanting to know who was the woman brave enough to tell her to keep quiet.

"Oh that's Agent Carson from the Internal Revenue Service," Myka answered and HG turned to look at her. "She's been handpicked by Mrs. Frederic to help HG with her foundation …. For now," Myka explained. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Frederic chose her," HG said emphasizing that point.

"And she tucks you in?" Claudia said as a joke but Myka did not see the humor in it and her expression said so - clearly.

"No, I ..eh … well… I guess…. How did you make out with the lists, Myka?" HG said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Nothing yet," Myka said and HG heard the frustration over the case renew in her voice.

Pete was very happy to make the acquaintance of HG's new assistant. "I thought you IRS agents were all stuffy," he said as he walked her into the dining room.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Agent Lattimer," Karen was saying when he insisted that she stay for dinner.

"Come on, it will give you a chance to get to know me, I mean _us_ better," Pete said. "We all play for the same team," he added and Karen couldn't help but think, "_Not exactly_."

Helena didn't care one way or the other; she just wanted to stay out of trouble.

"How was your rest, Helena?" Karen asked and HG wished she hadn't brought that up. "I must say it's my fault entirely. I had so many questions for Helena to think about that I think I just exhausted her," she said not caring how it sounded for a trained agent to be tired from answering some questions.

"Well, you'll have to go a little easier on her tomorrow, then," Artie said and HG got his tone.

The meal began and Helena couldn't wait for her assistant's mouth to be filled with food instead of details about their work.

"Agent Carson, I notice that you separate your food into groups. Do you always eat like that?" Myka asked with great interest. Everyone looked at the blonde's plate. The chicken was not touching the potatoes and the potatoes were not touching the green beans. The only reason Myka noticed it was because her own plate looked just like that.

"Yes, I do," the young agent said embarrassed. Now Pete looked at the plate next to his but what he saw was the blush on the young woman's face.

"Hey, that's a great way to eat. Keeps your food all neat and all," he said doing the same to his plate.

"You don't think it's _creepy_?" Myka asked him pointedly.

"What? No, not at all," Pete said and the whole episode backfired on Myka. "Mykes, it looks just like how you eat," he pointed out.

"I know that, Pete!" she said now embarrassed for having made their guest uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Agent Carson," Myka said and turned to look at Helena. '_How did I get in trouble for that_?' HG wondered because she read Myka's expression.

"So, will you be back tomorrow?" Pete asked Karen with great interest.

"Probably not. Helena has given me plenty of things to work on so I will probably just work at the home office and come back when I have something," she said.

"You should probably stay the night. It sounds like the rain is coming down pretty heavy out there," Pete was happy to report.

"The roads do get bad when it rains around here," Artie said.

"Yeah, the roads get really _creepy_," Myka said still unable to let go of it.

"We have an extra room if you care to stay," Leena offered.

"Well, if it's ok with Helena and it's not too much trouble," Karen said and now everyone looked at HG. Helena was too busy trying to figure out what was going on with Myka.

"Helena?" Myka said getting her attention.

"Pardon?" HG said.

"Agent Carson will spend the night - if that's OK with you," Myka said and now Helena knew the answer Myka's tone was indicating but how could she say no? But that was the answer Myka wanted and HG knew it. Caught between a rock and a Myka was not a comfortable place for HG.

"Well of course," HG finally said and figured she would make it up to Myka later.

"I will check in with my office and let them know where I'll be," Karen said getting up from her place.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Artie said. "See how she checks in with her boss. She calls to let them know where she is," he went on. "That's protocol."

"You don't find what's she doing with her food a little _creepy_?" Myka asked Pete again once the IRS agent was in the other room.

"What? What is it with you? Yeah, it's a little weird, ok?" Pete finally relented.

"AHA! So you do think it's _creepy_ when I separate my food," Myka said in a low voice.

"What?" Pete asked really confused.

"Admit it! You said it's _creepy _that I don't let my chicken touch my potatoes or string beans," she sneered across the table.

"OK, it's a little …wait … who told you I said anything about how you eat?" Pete asked and looked at Claudia who was not making eye contact with anyone. "Thanks a lot you!" he said because she was the only one there the time he made the comment.

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't say anything. I only told … HG," Claudia said and then looked over at her confidante across the table. "HG! I told you not to say anything!" Claudia said low.

"So it's strange when I do it but when blondie over there does it, it's adorable!" Myka shot at him.

"Nice going, HG, " Pete said to Helena who only now realized what she had caused.

"I'm sorry my eating habits are so offensive, Agent Lattimer," Myka said quickly.

Pete pointed to himself and then Helena and then pointed outside and said '_later_'. Helena wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Artie said and they all started to talk at once. He shushed them collectively. "Agent Wells, why do I think this all comes back to you?" he asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I was merely attempting to convey a particular sentiment as a result of spending time with Mrs. Frederic's choice for an assistant, a decision I disagreed with by the way, and I used a phrase that Mr. Lattimer had expressed indicating how Myka's habit of separating her nourishment into groups was disturbing," HG said in one breath.

"What did she just say?" Artie asked Myka and Helena looked at him in disbelief. '_Could I have put it more plainly_?' she thought.

"Apparently, Agent Wells found spending time with me a little '_creepy_'," came the answer from the young woman in the doorway.

"There!" HG said to Artie – thinking '_thank God someone summed it up for this man'_. Unfortunately, the person who put it together succinctly was Agent Carson.

"Oh dude," Claudia said first as she withdrew in her chair.

"Crap," Myka let out.

"Really?" Pete asked because he could see the hurt on his new love interest.

Artie just shook his head because this was yet another example of how HG got into trouble.

"Bloody hell," the Brit summed it up just as a lightening flashed outside the window and thunder cracked loudly.

"I think I should go," the blonde agent said as she left the room. Pete jumped up to go after her but not before chastising Helena with, "Nice going, HG."

"Don't take it out on her," Myka said to him. "She tried to hit on Helena!" she said but Pete didn't hear her, he was already out of the room.

Artie did hear her. "Is that true, Agent Wells?" he asked.

"I … eh …. Well, I thought …..perhaps….. Agent Carson was…. But now…..," Helena replied incoherently and Myka turned and looked at her incredulously.

"So was this just another case of everyone finding the great HG Wells irresistible?" Myka asked her friend as she threw her chair back and left the room.

"No, Myka," HG started but did not go after her.

"Oh, dude. You would think with the cool accent, so much trouble wouldn't come out of your mouth," Claudia said taking her plate into the kitchen.

"But I … how did I …. ?" HG asked aloud but the only one left was Artie.

"I don't think I've seen anyone clear a room quite like you, Agent Wells," he said calmly as he continued to eat.

"I must go. I will straighten this out. I will explain to Agent Carson what I meant was not as harsh as that sounded. Myka must understand that what I said was that I thought she ….. and Pete will calm down … and I will apologize to Claudia. I didn't realize I was betraying a trust by repeating that …," HG thought out loud without moving from her seat.

"Agent Wells, you'd have an easier time setting fire to that rain outside than you will cleaning up this mess," Artie said in-between bites of food.

* * *

><p>Helena got up from her seat and marched into the hallway. Pete was pleading with Karen not to go and Myka was arguing with him for putting this all on Helena. Claudia had joined them and was saying she was sorry to Myka for telling HG about what Pete said. Karen was telling Pete it was really better if she left but he wouldn't hear of it, especially in the rain that was beating against the windows. Walking into that verbal chaos made Helena realize it was time for her to take charge. She had enough.<p>

"All right!" Helena said loudly and now the four agents turned to her. "I am only going to say this once. Claudia, I apologize for misspeaking and using a phrase which apparently was told to me in confidence. I'm sorry. Agent Lattimer, I am sorry that I revealed a message that was yours to deliver. I apologize. Myka, I regret that faux pas of saying that to you because I took it out of context and made it sound worse than it was," Helena said addressing each of her friends. "And now if you would give me am a moment alone with Agent Carson,' HG said because she knew this apology would take some finessing.

"OK, fine," Pete said grateful HG was trying to fix this.

"Sure," Claudia said hoping HG's apology got her out of trouble with Pete.

Myka didn't say anything but walked out with Pete and Claudia. Her feelings were still hurt but she was really trying to be mature about it.

Now Helena stood alone in the hallway with Karen.

"Agent Carson, I owe you an apology. I misspoke when I characterized out time together in a negative way. I was premature in my assessment and as you can see, I have caused a great deal of hurt feelings. I am sorry. Now, the weather is terrible out and I wish you to reconsider …..," HG was ending her speech but suddenly found herself pushed up against the wall with Karen's hands gripping her jaw tightly and her mouth on HG's. HG was stunned and it took a second to figure out what had happened. In that second, Karen kissed her hard before pulling back and releasing her.

"I love it when you take charge," the blonde woman said to HG as she walked back into the dining room.

"Helena has asked me to stay," HG overhead her say to everyone inside with a renewed perkiness.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know - I'm not liking her either!<p> 


	6. She Won't Go

**Chapter Six She Won't Go**

It took a lot to stun HG Wells but that woman had managed to do it. She didn't take kindly to people who played her either but she had to choose her next actions carefully. She had already been accused by Myka of thinking no one could resist her. Now her assistant was in there playing it up with Pete as a diversion. _Yes, this woman had to go_. Helena's former experience with people who were supposed to assist you was servants in the household. This woman was the polar extreme of that. She was manipulative and cunning, self-absorbed and chameleon like. No wonder she wound up at the IRS. Thunder boomed outside and HG couldn't wait for tomorrow, when this thorn in her side could go back from whence she came.

HG pushed the hair out of her face and walked back into the dining room where everyone was seated around the table. Leena had brought in desserts and coffee and tea.

"Artie, that rain sounds like it has gotten worse. I think you should stay," Leena said concerned even for his short ride back to the Warehouse.

"Tell Mrs. Frederic, Artie. I'm sure she can ….," Pete started and then remembered they had an outsider in their presence. "….do something."

Pete was right. Although protocol usually required someone to be present at the Warehouse at all times, there were occasions when none of the agents were available. Then Mrs. Frederic '_did her thang'_ as Claudia called it and connected with the Warehouse via a meditative state that allowed for an added layer of security. Given her mental connection already, this was not an issue for her.

"I'll give her a call," Artie said and excused himself to touch base with his boss.

Karen jumped up to pour HG her tea as if serving her and the agents all looked at her.

"Aren't you off duty?" Pete asked her hoping she was not still tethered to Helena during her stay.

"Oh, but I know the way Helena likes it, don't I?" she said all smiles.

Helena wanted to yell; '_Does anyone else see what is going on here_?' but from the expressions on their faces, they all seemed enamored with the young woman. Especially Pete.

"Dude, if Artie is staying, then he's gotta bunk with you Pete," Claudia announced.

"Oh no! He snores. That won't work," Pete said thinking of the roommate of his choice.

"Oh, I don't want to put anyone out. I'll sleep on the couch," Karen said and now Artie was back in the room joining in on the protests over that suggestion.

"I could stay with Helena, perhaps," Karen suggested plausibly and HG spilled her tea.

"I think not!" was all Helena said without explanation but saw the expressions on everyone's face asking why she had said it so adamantly.

"I could … stay with Myka and Agent Carson can take my room," HG explained and that seemed to sit better with everyone. Helena would sooner let the neighborhood viper sleep with her – if they had a neighborhood and it had a viper.

"Sure that works," Myka said and HG felt safer already.

"Wow, you IRS agents really come prepared," Pete said when he saw the overnight bag that Karen had retrieved from her car.

"Yes, we always know what to do in any given situation," she beamed at him and even Myka rolled her eyes at the uncomfortable display.

"Helena, could you show me to your room so that I can put this up there?" the blonde asked HG. Being alone with this woman was the last thing Helena wanted but she agreed nonetheless. She knew it would sound odd if she asked anyone else to show Karen to her own room.

"Straight away," HG said as she led the way up the stairs. She opened the door to her bedroom without entering it, allowing the young woman to enter on her own.

"Here you go," HG said and started to close the door.

"Helena, could you show me how the alarm clock works. I get up very early," Karen said as she picked up the radio alarm clock on the nightstand.

Helena should have said she didn't know how to use it because it was there was she got there and had never set it. She rose at the same hour every morning without the aid of any mechanical device. But it was a machine and there was something irresistible to HG about figuring out how it worked. She went over to the bed, leaving the door opened and started to play with the buttons.

"I don't mean to be crude, Helena but we never discussed compensation for the work I will do for you," Karen said and HG was too focused on the clock in her hands.

"Oh?" HG responded.

"Yes, I mean I am assuming I am the one who will help you because Mrs. Frederic has indicated so to me," Karen reminded Helena.

"What time do you get up?" HG asked holding the device in her hand.

"What? Oh, set it for five please," Karen said only slightly annoyed HG was not answering her.

"So, Helena I was wondering if you have given any thought to compensation," Karen pressed.

"Compensation? I should think Mrs. Frederic should have taken care of that once she took on the responsibility of hiring," HG said more to herself than Karen.

"Well, you don't want me to work for free, do you? Unless there is some other form of compensation you have in mind," the young agent said as she boldly came up behind Helena and cupped her breasts.

Helena dropped the radio and grabbed the young woman's hands and threw them away.

"Helena!" Karen all but pouted.

_God, this woman was audacious_. HG was not used to being on the receiving end of such boldness.

"I should watch the weather report this evening if I were you Agent Carson, so that you can plan your return trip tomorrow," HG said.

"Helena, are you angry at me?" Karen asked feigning concern.

"If I were angry at you, you would brave the storm outside as the better choice than staying here tonight," Helena said coldly.

But the young woman didn't know Helena. She mistook HG's refusal as playing hard to get. Karen loved a challenge, especially when it could reap such rewards. If she couldn't get to Helena on a direct route, she'd take the detour. She unpacked her small overnight bag and went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Myka sensed HG was flustered but when asked, she said she was OK. There were too many people around to explain anything to Myka just yet. Myka took note of two things that evening; how Helena always referred to her new assistant as '<em>Agent Carson'<em> and how the young agent always called HG by her first name. She also noticed how quickly she took to sitting next to Pete and how friendly she was for someone who had just arrived that morning. '_Some women just travel at a faster speed_,' is how her mother explained it when a young Myka came home upset that another girl had moved in on her 8th grade boyfriend. Myka took Karen Carson to be one of those women.

When it got late and the agents were retiring upstairs, Helena turned on her heels to face her young charge.

"Agent Carson, I suggest you wait just a little longer until the weather report comes on so that you can plan accordingly."

Karen knew what HG meant but Pete took it as a sign they could spend some time alone since everyone else was going upstairs. Karen saw it as a missed opportunity to get HG alone again upstairs. Given no other choice, she sat back down next to Pete and waited for the weather report.

Helena made her way upstairs and got her pajamas and toothbrush. Then she went back to the clock and reset it for four AM. The sooner this woman left, the better. She made sure she had everything she needed before she went to Myka's room. She was in such a rush that she nearly bumped into the IRS agent in the hallway.

"Agent Carson, I think you will find everything you need in there," HG said and she meant '_so don't disturb me.'_

"Oh, I don't think _everything_, Helena but I'll make due," Karen said and there was no mistaking the suggestiveness in her voice. She moved past HG and went into the room.

It was a rare event that someone left Helena speechless but this woman had just done it - again.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell," HG chastised herself for not being more on guard. "I am really going to give Mrs. Frederic a piece of my mind," HG thought she said to herself but in fact, Myka heard her now that she was in her room.<p>

"Really, Hel? Mrs. Frederic?" Myka said almost smiling.

"Well, she picked the blasted woman," HG said defensively.

"But she's here to help you, right? So why not let her help and she'll be on her way," Myka said trying to make the best of the situation.

"She asked me about her pay, Myka. I have no idea what to pay her," HG said and thought to herself, '_Although I do know what I'd like to do to her_.'

"Oh that's tough. Not sure what you pay someone when they already work for the IRS. You should ask Mrs. Frederic maybe?" Myka suggested.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you tonight, Myka," HG said about the only positive note in all of this.

"Of course, Helena. You didn't think I'd leave you to sleep with your assistant, did you? Imagine the lawsuit you'd wake up to," Myka said kidding but could tell from HG's face the joke fell flat.

"Because you're her boss? Sexual harassment? She could sue? It's a joke Helena," Myka finally said not meaning anything by it except to point out the hierarchy. Helena smiled but Myka could tell she didn't mean it.

Helena got undressed and ready for bed. She had turned the alarm sound all the way up so that when it went off at the ungodly hour of 4 AM, there would be no chance the blonde would not hear it. Then she got into bed next to Myka.

"Myka, can I fire her?" HG asked.

"I think you should give her twenty four hours to be fair," Myka suggested knowing that the decision may not, ironically, be hers to make. She hadn't hired her so maybe she couldn't fire her.

Helena went to sleep feeling quite safe that night. In fact, she felt so good she decided she should be doing this more often.

* * *

><p>Pete had suggested to his new friend that they meet up after everyone had gone to sleep. "They usually go to sleep right away," he told her. "So when the coast is clear, I'll come get you."<p>

Karen went to HG's room and changed into her red negligee. She had a different interpretation of the motto – '_always be prepared'_ than most IRS agents. If she couldn't have HG just yet, she solidify her allegiance with the other agents first.

No sooner had Artie laid down in the guest room did he start to feel uncomfortable. A creature of habit, he missed his own bed. Twenty minutes later after tossing and turning, he knocked on Pete's door.

"Couldn't wait for me, sweetie pie?" he said thinking it was Agent Carson.

"What? No, it's me!" Artie pointed out unnecessarily as he barged in. "Switch beds with me. I can't sleep on that mattress."

"Geez, Artie, really? You're a trained federal agent and some lumps do you in?" Pete asked.

"Switch or you'll get lumps. Let's go," Artie said pulling rank.

"Fine but don't mistake my closet for anything, OK?" Pete warned.

It really didn't make a difference to Pete. He was going to make his way to HG's room eventually but now he had to wait for Artie to toss and turn to find the right spot on his bed. _He was so changing those sheets tomorrow._ He went into the guest bedroom and lay down to wait out the twenty minutes. In the meantime, Karen made herself at home in Helena's room. She opened drawers and the closet. Pulled out clothes to see what HG's style was. She sat at the desk and opened the drawers. If HG wouldn't accept her advances, she'd get information another way. She opened HG's wallet and saw "_Secret Service Agent_" on her badge.

'_No wonder they didn't say much about her_,' Karen thought. But this only intrigued her more. She opened the file that HG had received from her lawyers. She looked at what the HG Wells Estate was worth.

'_What is that woman doing with all that money and still working here_?' she thought.

Getting in her good graces could be quite profitable for the underpaid IRS agent. Karen lost track of time and it wasn't until an hour had passed that she realized Pete hadn't shown up. The negligée wasn't going to waste she thought. So she listened for any sounds in the hallway and when there were none, she tiptoed into Pete's room. Slowly dropping her robe, she slipped into the bed next to her new friend.

"Hey Tiger, remember me?" she said slowly into his ear as she ran her hand up his leg.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments - as always - much appreciated.<p> 


	7. Take It All

**Chapter Seven Take it All**

Artie was blissfully sound asleep having found just the right spot in the bed. So soundly in fact, that he was already dreaming. Which would explain why he called out '_Oh Vanessa_!' when he first felt what he thought was her touch. _Boy, doctors really do know just where to touch you_.

If Karen had been listening or paying attention on any level, she might have already gotten a clue. But she was boldly going where no IRS agent had gone before and as she did with Helena, she was forging ahead. This is why it took her all the way up to Artie's beard to figure out that she wasn't in bed with Pete.

The rest of the household simultaneously woke up to screeching, yelling and noise that made each of them grab for their weapons. Except HG who instinctively grabbed for Myka. Waking up in the pitch dark to loud noises was still an issue for Helena. Myka grabbed for her gun in her left hand without ever taking her right arm from around HG. She made a mental note of how HG seemed to be shaking.

"It's OK, Helena," was all Myka said softly while at the same time training her ear on the hallway and aiming her gun at the door.

Myka only let go when Helena moved to get up. The two agents stood in the doorway and watched a scantily clad Karen running into HG's room yelling, "Oh my gawd, oh my gawd!" Myka wanted to withdraw back into her room to save Pete the embarrassment. But instead, they heard Pete's voice coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Karen? What's wrong? Oh geez, I fell asleep," he said as he went to HG's bedroom door.

"Well if Mr. Lattimer was there…," Helena said slowly looking at the guest bedroom.

"Then who is in there?" Myka finished her thought looking at the Pete's room.

The two women jumped when Artie came out of Pete's room standing there in red plaid pajamas and trying to get his glasses on his head.

"What the …. Who the …. ?" Artie was saying and both Myka and Helena tried to pull back into the room but now Artie was in front of them.

"Did you see….?" he asked and neither of them said anything. Myka bit her lip really hard and Helena looked around anywhere but Artie's eyes.

"Apparently, there was a misunderstanding ….," Artie was saying but Myka was so afraid he would try to explain it. It was hard enough for her to see her boss in his pajamas although Helena would point out later, it could have been worse. _Much worse_.

Helena retreated first and Myka slowly backed into the room, telling Artie …"Let's all go back to sleep." She wanted to add – '_and erase this from our memories_.'

* * *

><p>"I dare say Agent Carson will be leaving tomorrow now for certain," Helena whispered in a sing song voice to Myka when they got back in bed.<p>

"I think I'm going to be sick," Myka said unable to process all that had just happened. "Poor Pete," she said thinking of her partner. Now it was HG who put her arm around Myka who had trouble getting the image of a disheveled Artie out of her mind.

"This is one mess I will rather enjoy watching Mrs. Frederic clean up," Helena said out loud.

"Oh, Helena – what are we going to do tomorrow morning at breakfast? I mean, how are we going to face Artie?" Myka worried.

"Myka darling, we've done nothing wrong. We are not the ones who should be worried about the dawn breaking. I dare say, except for Leena and Claudia, we are the only ones who should be looking forward to tomorrow's events," HG said thinking of how easy it was going to be to get rid of Karen now.

* * *

><p>Pete had knocked on HG's door and entered even before Karen said come in. He was so annoyed at himself for falling asleep. He had just put his head down, waiting for some time to pass for Artie to fall asleep but he went unconscious. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to screeching and Artie yelling. He honestly thought, '<em>what did HG do now<em>?' when he heard Artie's voice but couldn't place the screeching sound. Even he knew the Brit would never shriek. Cruse maybe, yell even - but never shriek.

"Karen, I am so sorry. I fell asleep," Pete said as he held onto her shoulders.

"Oh Pete, I am so embarrassed. I thought it was you," she started.

"OK, well sure it's my bedroom, right? So, you went in and saw that it wasn't me?" Pete said hopefully.

"The lights were out," she said.

"So you called my name?" Pete asked slowly starting to feel his flesh crawl.

"Pete, I grabbed him….there!" Karen blurted out - loudly.

"Oh-my-God," Myka moaned and buried her head under the pillow when she overhead that loud confession coming from the other side of the wall. But Helena found the whole thing very funny and burst into laughter. Myka pulled her down so they wouldn't overhear her.

"Helena! Please don't make this any worse than it is," Myka pleaded.

"Myka, where do you think she grabbed...…," but Myka didn't let the Brit finish her question.

She pushed the pillow over her mouth and pulled her down further into the bed. This made Helena laugh even more and now she was hysterical. The more Myka tried to keep her quiet, the harder it was for HG to control herself. When she finally stopped laughing, Myka let her go.

"Behave Helena," Myka said feeling embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Was it his foot?" Helena said and started to laugh all over again.

"You are incorrigible!" Myka said but had to laugh at how funny Helena found all of this.

* * *

><p>"Is that Helena?" Karen asked when she heard the muffled sounds through the wall.<p>

'_Yeah, I'm not gonna hear the end of this_,' Pete thought. "Well the screaming did wake everyone up," Pete said.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing, Pete. I feel terrible," Karen said and sunk into his chest. It was only then did he realize she was wearing so little red.

"Wow, were you wearing this when you…?" Pete asked absentmindedly. As if she had time to change?

Karen was too upset to answer. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wanted to forget all about it. And she knew the perfect thing to take her mind off of it. She reached up and grabbed Pete and kissed him almost as hard as she had Helena. She suddenly was glad to know that the walls were so thin between the rooms. If she couldn't have Helena G. Wells yet, she would make sure she would hear just what she was missing.

What Karen didn't realize was that nothing could distract Helena just then. She was nestled next to her partner, having exhausted herself from laughing and the late hour. She was blissfully unaware of any goings on in her room. Which was a good thing or she might have ordered them both out of her bed.

* * *

><p>Claudia had heard the noise but as soon as she saw Karen running from the room, she started to close the door. Then she heard Artie's voice and saw Pete at the other end of the hallway. She closed her door completely, jumped back into her bed and pulled the covers all the way up. She put in her ear buds from her IPod and blasted Coldplay in her ears. She remained in that fetal position all night. Thankfully, Leena was a sound sleeper and was joyfully spared the commotion. Although the auras the next morning would confuse the hell out of her.<p>

Artie collapsed back on the bed. He was in the biggest shock of all. He had just found the right spot and had fallen asleep. He had done his deep breathing exercises that Vanessa had shown him to relax before drifting off. He was thinking of how he hadn't seen Vanessa in some time and perhaps she would visit soon. These are the thoughts that floated around in his consciousness as he listened to the rain on the windows. A short time later, he started to dream that Vanessa did show up at the B&B. She had stopped by to see him and told him she had to drive through that storm because she just couldn't keep her mind on anything else. He expressed his delight and told her he often spent hours at the Warehouse thinking about her. That's when she lunged towards him right in the hallway, with the agents all upstairs and kissed him on the lips …. And apparently manhandled him… because that is what he felt. But even in his dream state, he was shocked at how aggressive the good Doctor was. After grabbing him, she moved her hands slowly up his body until she caressed his face. Then the screaming started. He was so startled – his dream turning into a nightmare. It didn't sound anything like Vanessa and yet it was right in his ear. He grabbed the person and opened his eyes but it was pitch black. He could tell that the woman was smaller than Vanessa and thought for a second it might be an animal because the screech was so high. Still caught between being asleep and awake, the only thing Artie could think of was to silence her. But she broke from his grasp and ran. He got up on the other side of the bed and ran out to the hallway. All he saw was the sight of a sparsely dressed woman running into HG's room. Then he saw Myka and HG - and the expressions on their faces said it all. Next he saw Pete rush from the guest room to HG's room and it came back to him.

But it was the look on Myka's face that upset him the most. He wanted to profess his innocence in all of this but when he looked at Myka, he couldn't form sentences. What was that on her face? Embarrassment? Shock? Disapproval? It was dark but even in the dim light of the hallway, he could see how uncomfortable Myka was. He retreated to Pete's room and lay down but never did fall back to sleep. He lay there listening to the rain beat down against the windows.

Artie was the only one already awake when the blasted alarm clock went off at four AM. Helena heard it and then the smashing sound of someone trying to hit it and knocking it off the night table. Myka moaned next to her and she coaxed her to return to sleep. HG felt sorry for Pete but couldn't get the smile off her face when she thought about her assistant waking up to that noise. She drifted back to sleep too and missed the second round of lovemaking going on in her room.

* * *

><p>Helena woke up two hours later happy to find that she was still right next to Myka. She could hear water running in her shower and then realized she would eventually have to go back into that room to get her clothes. '<em>Maybe they can just seal it up<em>,' she thought to herself. When she heard more doors open, she nudged Myka softly to wake up. Helena was a bit anxious for breakfast but as soon as Myka opened her eyes, she wanted nothing to do with getting up.

"We really should get dressed, Myka. We can't stay up here forever," HG said to her.

"No, I think we can. And today is the perfect time to do it," Myka said unable to let go of her pillow.

Helena had trouble understanding Myka's dilemma. For HG, it was a perfect scenario. Artie would be reticent at the meeting this morning. Pete would more than likely be in a great mood. And she could sit back and watch Mrs. Frederic fire Karen. Then she would be left to act surprised and wish her all the best of luck in her future endeavors as she helped her pack.

"Myka, can you go into my room to get my clothes?" HG asked when Myka got up.

"You don't want to go into your own room?" Myka asked.

"Well, actually I don't think I ever want to go back into my room now that you mention it," HG said out loud. "But I do not wish to run into Agent Carson. It might prove awkward for the young woman."

"And it won't be awkward if it's me?" Myka asked not wanting to go in there either.

"Well, you're not her boss. She might be less embarrassed with you," HG suggested. Myka didn't agree but she did know HG needed her clothes.

Myka got up and dressed and then tiptoed over to HG's door and knocked. When Claudia called out to her from her doorway, Myka jumped and clutched her heart.

"Myka!" Claudia whispered loudly.

"Geez, Claud – your scared me half to death!" Myka said.

"After last night, you're lucky you weren't turned into a pillar of salt dude," Claudia said.

"Just stop," Myka said because she did not want to discuss it. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, let's see. Agent Red Lace and Pete are downstairs and _Tiger_ is still in his room," Claudia reported, ironically calling him the same name as Karen.

"Help me get HG's clothes," Myka said mostly because she didn't want to be alone in case Artie came out.

"You're getting her clothes? And Karen is pouring her tea? Some life HG's got since she came into money," Claudia mused.

"Stop and help me," Myka said because there was no time for fooling.

Claudia joined Myka in the Brit's room and quickly grabbed some clothes she could change into. Myka noticed that some of the desk drawers were ajar. Helena never left her desk drawers opened. Myka got a weird feeling about that. But she didn't want to run into Artie so she hurried and went back into her room with Claudia.

"Here you go, your Highness," Claudia said. "Straight from the den of iniquity."

"That's not funny!" Helena said as she took her clothes and went into Myka's bathroom to change.

"What do we do now? All march down together?" Claudia asked Myka who was still biting her lip when she thought about it.

"I don't know. I guess we could. I mean – we should just act like everything is ok, right?" Myka asked hoping that was right.

"Yeah," Claudia said because she shared Myka's discomfort about all of this. Seeing Artie in his pajamas would have been bad enough but seeing Karen running from his room was akin to walking in on your parents doing it.

"OK, Ladies! Shall we go to breakfast? I'm famished," HG said in contrast to her friends.

Myka knew she couldn't stay upstairs all day and she didn't want to be left behind so when Helena and Claudia started to make their way downstairs, she followed. Actually, she rushed ahead to be in between them – just in case Artie came out of Pete's room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," HG said to Pete and Karen who were sitting with Leena at the table.<p>

"Good morning, Helena. I trust you slept well?" Karen said and HG noticed there wasn't an ounce of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes, and you?" HG shot back.

"Not so much," Karen countered and smiled at Pete who only slightly blushed at the admission.

"Hey guys," he said to include Myka and Claudia.

"Hey," Claudia said and sat down and grabbed a bagel to shove in her mouth so no further talking would be necessary.

"Good morning," Myka said and poured coffee and took it so quickly that she burned her lip.

"Is Mrs. Frederic here yet?" Helena asked Leena because she was certain the Sage would be there.

"Oh I doubt she'll make it here this morning," Leena said. "The roads are in bad shape from here to the Interstate."

"I doubt washed out roads will keep her from coming today," HG said to no one in particular.

"Helena, if you have a few minutes, could I speak to you in private?" Karen asked and HG was out of her seat. '_She wants to quit in dignity. Good for her_,' HG thought.

"Of course, Agent Carson. It would be my pleasure," the Brit said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Helena walked with a sprint in her step because this was going to be wonderful. '<em>How should I react when she says she can't stay? Should I act surprised? Regretful? Collapse with grief<em>?' were just some of the thoughts that floated in the Brit's head and confirmed that, indeed, she had a great sense of humor. Karen noticed the smile; no it was more of a smirk on Helena's face. '_Surely she does not think I am embarrassed by last night's events?_' the young woman thought. Helena led her into the office off of the main hallway. It would afford them the privacy Karen asked for and HG would still hear when Mrs. Frederic arrived through the front door.

"Helena, I have really enjoyed working with you since yesterday," Karen started. "I admire what you're trying to do with your money," she added and HG smiled. "But it has occurred to me that your desire to help people could be a full time job and as you know, I have a job already."

"Well, I understand…," HG said but Karen cut her off.

"No, Helena I'm pretty sure you don't," Karen said and HG detected a change in her tone.

"I understand that you can't do both jobs and want to leave. I thank you for what little service you provided," Helena said because now she was losing patience. '_Just quit already_!' she thought.

"Helena, you and I are going to continue to work together," the younger woman smiled sinisterly.

"Pardon me?" HG asked perplexed.

"I have decided that, for now I should return to the main office but I can still help you out," Karen said plainly.

"No, I do believe that I will require someone who can devote more time ..," HG started but again the girl cut her off.

"You won't need anyone to handle that, Helena because you're going to send the money to me," Karen said.

"And how will you distribute it from there?" HG asked trying to point out the fault with her plan.

"The only person I am going to distribute the proceeds to is - myself," Karen said as if it were a fool proof plan.

"Are you insane, woman?" HG said getting up from her seat. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Agent Wells, I have discovered that you are a very wealthy woman and I intend to make that work for me," the blonde said so calmly that HG was waiting for the joke.

"Are you attempting in your feeble state of mind to extract monetary compensation from me without any merit or grounds? You are insane," HG said.

"Is that smart talk for blackmail? Yes, now sit down," Karen said boldly.

"Madam, I am going to say this once. I will crush you! I will allow you your delusional plot to extort and still live if you take your belongings out of my room and leave right now. If you insist on staying, I will personally see to it that your life is a living hell. You don't know me, Agent Carson. I am quite capable of doing just that before I finish my tea," Helena fumed.

"Oh but I do know you, Helena. Let me explain what I know," Karen said and Helena stood there. Most people would at the very least have become rattled from her threats but this woman was impervious.

"Here are some of my choices that I considered, Helena," the agent said. "I rip my clothes right now, pull you down on me and scream. Your friends rush in and see you on top of me. I've already told Pete that you approached me yesterday…," she started but HG started towards her. She pulled out her gun. "Sit down Helena. I'm not going to do that," Karen said keeping a distance between them.

"You're pulling a gun on me in my own home?" HG said incredulously.

"I'm always prepared," was the response. "Anyway, that story might work but it would really put a damper on our relationship. And Helena," the woman said leaning closer to HG, "I do want us to have a relationship."

"You are crazy," HG said thinking if she could get closer to her, she would disarm her and break her arm!

"But then, Helena I found a more sure fire way to get your cooperation. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once," Karen said holding the gun on HG.

"I know your weakness, Helena G. Wells and that is why you're going to cooperate," Karen said with confidence.

"You have been with me twenty four hours and you know my weakness?" HG all but laughed.

"You're not as smart as you think you are, Helena," Karen said getting annoyed that Helena was not taking her seriously.

"Oh I highly doubt that madam. In fact, that is the most insane thing you have said!" HG protested.

"Sit down for this part, Helena please," Karen said waving the gun to do so. Helena sat back down on the couch trying to formulate her plan.

"Your weakness is Myka Bering," Karen said smugly with the couch between them. "Ah ah ah, " she warned Helena when she sprung from the couch.

"If you even touch one hair on her head, I promise you….," HG started but it only made Karen smile more.

"Thank you for confirming that for me, Helena. How sweet," the younger woman said and now HG was losing it.

"Listen, I wouldn't hurt Myka. I'm a sworn agent of the United States. But I am an IRS agent, Helena and making people's lives a living hell is what I do for a living," Karen said trying not to trip over her words.

"So you're threatening to audit Myka? Oh, excuse me Agent Carson but you've picked the wrong person. Myka is the most scrupulous person you will ever find. You'll not uncover even a mathematical error on her tax returns," HG all but laughed.

"Thank you for clearing that up, too Helena. But I feared as much so I did a little digging. It would seem that while Myka Bering might be good at her taxes, her parents are not," Karen said with too much confidence.

"So help me God …," HG said getting out of her seat.

"Helena, God will not help you when you're up against _us_," Karen said. "Now if you don't sit down I will put this plan into action so fast, Myka's parents will be in trouble before you have time to get back to the dining room," Karen snapped.

Helena decided the woman could very much be insane and she better listen. She did not want any harm coming to Myka's parents.

"I have several files on the Bering's and their little book store. Now, even if their daughter crossed her t's and dotted her i's - it seems her father has not been so careful. I noticed some deductions that he has been taking all these many years in error. They've gone unnoticed but I have put his name on a list and if anything does not go my way, his name goes up that list to the number one spot. An investigation by the IRS can be messy and take a very long time," Karen laid out her threat.

"I will give them the money," Helena said quickly.

"Yeah, well I know you're loaded but I think the investigation could take its toll on the Bering's," Karen said.

"What do you want from me?" Helena finally asked.

"Well, for starters – I want the fifteen thousand a month," Karen said.

"And the IRS won't think it's unusual that an agent has that kind of money?" HG asked.

"Helena, the mere fact that we know _where_ to look for it, means we know _where_ to put it," Karen said slyly.

"Fine, take the money. But you must guarantee me you will do nothing to the Bering's or so help me…," Helena said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Karen said boldly. "Helena, calm down. You'll get that guarantee but I want more."

"Agent Carson, I do not understand why you're doing this but I don't care. But I will personally see to your demise…," HG started.

"Oh how noble of you Helena. So protective of Agent Bering. Is she your lover?" the blonde asked and Helena jumped to her feet again.

"Helena, one call is all I have to make. In fact, if I don't return to work, it is the first file they will look at. Now I am done being nice to you. Make arrangements for that money to be sent to me. I will tell you what else I want," Karen said anger in her voice. "Now sit down!"

"What else could you possibly want? My other money is tied up in the estate, I cannot get it," HG said to the agent as she retook her seat.

"Oh, Helena. I don't need more of your money just yet. No, what I want is you, Helena. There is so much to you – the money, the mystery, that accent. There for the taking. And I intend to take it all," Karen said staring at Helena up and down. "You will personally visit me when I say and we will spend quality time together," the blonde said. "Now after last night, I think my leaving today will be welcomed by all. But I do not want your boss checking on me so you make sure you tell her everything is OK, Helena."

The woman walked behind the couch where Helena was sitting lost in her thoughts about what to do.

"It won't be _all_ bad, Helena. I can promise you that," Karen said as she slid her hand along HG's jaw. Helena instinctively grabbed for it and held it tightly.

"The Bering's are getting on in years, are they not?" she asked and HG immediately let go of her hand.

"That's better, Helena," the woman purred in her ear and the pain rose in Helena's chest.

* * *

><p>This character in no way represents what IRS Agents are really like and is totally a rogue. And I'm not just saying that cause it's tax season :-)<p> 


	8. I'll Be Waiting

**Chapter 8 I'll Be Waiting**

There was a marked contrast between how Helena had entered that room with Karen and how she left minutes later. She had gone in confident that the woman was about to resign and walked out feeling defeated. This young manipulator had blindsided Helena, a feat that was rare. But threatening to hurt Myka by hauling her parents in for an audit was devious and HG never saw it coming. Had it been as simple as giving her money, HG would have done it gladly to get rid of her. But she wanted more and Helena knew she would have to appear as if she were cooperating at least for now.

She was less than excited now to see Mrs. Frederic who was coming through the front door as they left the office.

"Oh, Mrs. Frederic, we were just talking about you. Weren't we Helena?" Karen said in a friendly voice.  
>"How are the roads? Do you think I'll have any trouble getting back to the Interstate?" Karen asked.<p>

"No, actually the roads held up well in spite of the storm. Are you OK Agent Wells?" Mrs. Frederic asked because Helena looked ashen. Karen turned to face HG purposely waiting for her response.

"Yes, fine, thank you Mrs. Frederic," Helena lied.

"Helena and I have just come to all sorts of agreements," Karen said. "I am returning to the main office today but Helena and I have agreed on some work arrangements that will take care of all her foundation issues. Also, I will file those forms for her and all should be taken care of. It has been a most productive time," the young agent said.

Mrs. Frederic could see that something was bothering Helena. "Would you give me a moment with Agent Wells, dear?" she said to Agent Carson. Karen hesitated just a second before she said; "Of course," and went into the dining room.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Agent Wells?" the Sage asked.

Helena's first instinct was to say '_bloody hell, yes_!' but didn't think it was a good idea. Karen had made it perfectly clear that someone else could carry out her threat at a moment's notice and HG didn't want to chance it.

"I'm fine, thank you," HG said and Mrs. Frederic knew she was lying but didn't want to press her – just yet.

* * *

><p>Karen had gone into the dining room to inform Pete she was leaving. She went upstairs to get her bag and came back into the dining room where everyone, except Artie, was seated. Pete said he would bring her bag out to her car and she said goodbye to everyone.<p>

"Helena, could you just sign one more form?" she said and walked out to the hallway.

"I'll meet you at the car," she said to Pete and he took her bag and went out.

"You needed me to sign something?" Helena said because there was no indication that was true.

"Helena, I will call you later this week. You'll make some excuse that you are needed in Sioux Falls to go over some papers with me. You can leave on Friday and return on Sunday. I would like to spend the weekend with you, Helena, so that we can get to know each other better. I hate the thought that this might leave a bad taste in your mouth and would hope that you'll come to enjoy out time together, not dread it," Karen said moving in closer to Helena.

Helena did everything she could not to spontaneously snap this woman in half. Oh, how her agent training and expertize in kempo could easily render this woman helpless in seconds.

"Don't do anything rash, Helena," Karen warned as if reading her mind. "I'll be waiting," the blonde said and ran her finger across Helena's lip. She knew she would not let her kiss her – just yet.

As Helena stood there shuddering, the agent left and walked to her car. She could see her kiss Pete goodbye and then as he walked back into the house, she blew a kiss to Helena. Helena was amazed by how brazen this maniacal woman was. Pete came back in with a broad smile on his face and HG realized she wasn't the only one Karen was being cruel to.

"Quite a girl," Pete said as he came in the door.

"That she is," was all HG could say.

* * *

><p>They walked back into the dining room where it was apparent Mrs. Frederic was going to start the meeting.<p>

"Agent Nielsen asked me to update you on things this morning as he had to head over to the Warehouse early," she stared and now everyone realized that Artie wasn't even in the house.

"It seems that the artifact you were searching for last week may have come back down from Canada and could be in Pennsylvania. We're getting some reports of someone leaving sizeable amounts of money at local charities. There was also a ten thousand dollar donation made to the Red Cross anonymously in New York the other day," Mrs. Frederic relayed.

"Do we think it's connected to the money withdrawn from the bank account?" Myka asked hoping it was a lead.

"Yes, we're waiting for an update from the Canadian Border Patrol to identify this man," Mrs. Frederic said as she showed the agents a picture. "The bank account was in the name of one Mike Dumont. The trail on Mr. Dumont went cold in upstate New York. We think he's using the alias of _Vinsent Hibilema_. If Border Patrol can confirm this is the guy, we might be able to pick up the trail."

"How would this guy have gotten his hands on the adding machine?" Pete asked.

"Mr. Dumont works in the Detroit Historical Museum. We think he may have come across the adding machine in the storage facility when the museum was putting together an exhibition on 19th century technology," she explained.

"So we think this guy is playing around with the machine and making money appear?" Claudia asked.

"But he's giving it to charity? He's like a modern day Robin Hood? Do we know where the money is coming from?" Myka asked.

"I wonder if there's any money missing from the Burroughs Company?" Pete said.

"We'd have to check with Unisys – Burroughs merged with Sperry and formed Unisys in 1986," Myka said because she had read it once and of course, retained it.

"OK, Ms. Wall Street, any stock tips?" Pete asked.

"Why don't you check in with Unisys accounting and see if they're having any trouble," Mrs. Frederic said.

"On it, boss," Pete said.

"Myka, you, Pete and HG might want to be ready to go when we pick up the signal again. Mr. Dumont lives in Detroit but he hasn't been back to work since last week. There's no telling where he is right now. Helena, can you work on anything that might interrupt the machine from operating?" Mrs. Frederick doled out the tasks.

"Why don't you get ready to go to the Warehouse? I need a moment alone with Agent Wells," their boss said and everyone scattered.

"I take it things got a little crazy here last night," Mrs. Frederic said and HG wasn't sure which part she was referring to_. Maybe Artie had told her_?

"A bit," HG said.

"I was assured that Agent Carson was the best and brightest for the job we needed done. Did she perform well?" her boss asked.

"Oh yes, she performed," HG replied hoping the Keeper would not pick up on her tone.

"I hope you won't think it was hasty of me to choose the person to handle your personal affairs, Agent Wells but time was of the essence in these matters. We can't have you distracted by the foundation's issues if you choose to remain with us at the Warehouse," Mrs. Frederic said and the last part caught HG's attention.

"Pardon me? If you think for one minute that I am entertaining the thought of leaving the Warehouse to run a charity group, you are sadly mistaken!" HG said indignantly at the mere suggestion of her leaving. HG was practically huffing but Mrs. Frederic was all smiles.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Agent Wells. But you can understand that I needed to find that out," Mrs. Frederic asked and there was little HG was understanding right now.

"I think there is something else on your mind, Agent Wells. Is there anything I can help you with?" the older woman asked and just the offer brought HG comfort. But she was still unsure of what to do. She had to be sure Agent Carson would not act on her threat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Frederic, but I think I can handle it," Helena said.

There was no use denying that there was something to the one person HG knew could sense things in her agents. Mrs. Frederic accepted her response. She could tell that Helena was struggling with something; it showed on her face. But she had to respect that HG did not want her help right now.

* * *

><p>Helena joined the others and they made their way to the Warehouse. Artie was already at work and was so involved in it that he managed to put last night's event out of his head. It also helped that he had called Vanessa first thing that morning and asked if she was free for dinner that weekend. '<em>Enough is enough,<em>' he told himself. By the time the others were in the office, Artie was already barking updates.

"Canadian Patrol confirmed that our guy came back across the border just before the donation was made to Red Cross in New York. He could be going back to Detroit or anywhere at this point. We've distributed his picture and we're hoping to get something soon," he said.

Pete called the Chief Financial Officer and she confirmed that they had their IT checking on how someone had hacked into their business accounts and had transferred money. They noticed the ten thousand but the subsequent amounts were ridiculously small. "Who would go to all that trouble to steal a few hundred dollars?" she asked Pete. '_Someone trying to help someone out_,' he guessed to himself.

In the meantime, Myka did a background check on their suspect. He had worked at the museum for five years and lived in Detroit. He was a volunteer for some local charities. "This might explain what he's doing," Myka pointed out to the rest of them. Each of them was busy working on a different angle of the case. Yet it seemed obvious to Myka that HG was very quiet.

"Are you ok, Helena?" Myka asked sitting next to her at one of the computers.

"Oh, yes just fine," HG said back quickly but Myka could hear it in her voice.

"Are you sure? Cause you sound – I don't know – off? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Myka said in so soothing a tone that for a second, Helena was very tempted to tell her. After all, Myka was the one she ran to with all of her problems. Why not this one? Myka would know what to do, Helena was sure of it.

"Myka…..," Helena started but was interrupted by Artie yelling, "We got a ping! Get ready to go to Detroit."

* * *

><p>By night fall, the agents had made their way to a church in downtown Detroit, where they had been told Mr. Dumont did volunteer work. Pete went to the back and Myka and HG entered the front. A parishioner told them that there was no Mike there. When asked if there was a Vinsent, the woman said there was and he was doing some accounting work down in the basement. They headed down the stairs.<p>

Myka knocked on the door and there was some shuffling but they heard a young man's voice yell out, "Be right with you." Within minutes, a slender man in his late twenties opened the door to the tiny office.

"Mr. Hibilema?" Myka asked and he nodded yes.

"Mr. Hibilema, I am Agent Bering and this is my partner, Agent Wells. We'd like to come in and talk to you if you don't mind?" Myka started and he opened the door for them. He appeared very nervous but didn't seem to pose any threat and HG took her hand off her Tesla behind her jacket.

Before they could even start, there was another knock at the door. An elderly woman walked in and apologized for interrupting but the young volunteer told her it was perfectly ok. He got up and handed her a white envelope and said it was a small gift to help her get through. She thanked him profusely and left. Myka looked down on the desk; there were several small white envelopes just like the one he had just given away.

"Mr. Hibilema, may I ask you what is in all of these envelopes?" Myka asked.

"Oh just some donations. Some small amounts that we give to the parishioners to help them get through some tough times," he answered.

"Sir, if the parishioners are having tough times, where does the money come from?" Myka asked.

"Why would the government want to know that anyway?" the young man asked not answering Myka's question.

"Mr. Hibilema, we have reason to believe that you are in possession of machine that might somehow be allowing you to access this money," Myka informed the suspect.

"Damn!" was all he said as he put his head into his hands. "I knew it couldn't last too long. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he said without a fight.

"We also know that your real name is Mike Dumont and that you work at the Detroit Museum, sir," Myka added.

"Oh boy," the young man said falling back into his chair.

"How did you discover it?" HG asked.

"We were going through some old machines at the Detroit Museum and I was cleaning this one up. I hit a few keys and pressed the lever. All of a sudden, I found some money. At first I thought it was a coincidence but the more I did it, the more I found it. I finally figured I would do a large amount and see if it happened. I added up numbers to ten thousand. I didn't find the money so I figured it had run out of juice. But when I checked my bank balance at the ATM, there was the money," he explained.

"Why did you run?" Myka asked.

"I panicked. Figured the cops would come after me. So I ran to Canada and waited a couple of days. When it seemed like everything was cool I came back through New York. That's when I heard that the Red Cross was asking for donations to help the tornado victims so I dropped the envelope off in one of their offices. I was never going to keep any of the money, I swear," the accused proclaimed.

Looking at the stack of envelopes on the desk, both agents were sure of it. There was a knock at the door and Pete came in.

"Parishioners are all telling me how the church is getting them through some tough times," Pete relayed.

"I just wanted to help them, that's all. People have it tough and they need a helping hand," Mr. Dumont said.

Pete asked where the machine was and when the young man got it, Pete put it in a large neutralizer bag.

"Mr. Dumont, the money was coming out of the company that the business machine was made by at one point. I think if we explain that the money was used for charity, they may be forgiving and no charges will be pressed," Myka said. She didn't want to see this guy get into trouble.

"Oh, that would be great. I mean, I don't really have proof except for the big donation. But most of the other money went to the people in this neighborhood," Mr. Dumont explained.

"We'll talk to them and see what happens," Myka said.

"What do you want me to do with these?" he asked looking down at the white envelopes on the desk.

"Give them out, Mr. Dumont and soon," Myka said making the executive decision not to take them as evidence.

Helena smiled at how Myka handled herself. She could tell that Myka was touched by the work this guy was trying to do. She could also see how hard it was for Myka – torn between wanting to do this by the books but also realizing the guy was doing such good with the money. It was in stark contrast to the woman who was supposed to help Helena do the same thing.

The agents packed up the adding machine and returned home. Artie had taken care of seeing to it that the company didn't press charges against Mr. Dumont and wrote the amounts off. Helena was glad to have the time with Myka without any annoying distractions unless you counted Pete's moaning over airport food. The flight home was not long but it was late and HG fell asleep on Myka's shoulder. Pete was on the other side of Myka and started to fall over on her, too. Myka sat there happy to be with her partners especially the one whose hand was wrapped in hers.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your comments - as always, I appreciate them.<p> 


	9. One and Only

**Chapter Nine One and Only**

Pete had gotten his second wind by the time they reached the B&B. He put the bag with the adding machine on the table.

"I wonder what it would be like to have money at your disposal." Pete asked out loud.

"You would spend it on food," Myka teased.

"No, I totally get what that guy wanted to do. I would want to help people. I would want to eat and help people," Pete said thoughtfully.

"I wonder why he spelled his alias that way?" Myka wondered.

"Like what?" Pete asked.

"V-i-n-s-e-n-t. Vincent is usually spelled with a 'c'," Myka mused.

Pete went into the kitchen having spent too much time on anything but food. Myka had not been able to shake the feeling that something was up with Helena. But each time she inquired, HG assured her she was ok. There was a flash of lightening outside and the storms the weather service had predicted for after midnight were upon them. The rain started to pour as large droplets exploded against the window panes.

"I know this might be imposing, Helena but would you mind sleeping in my room tonight?" Myka asked.

"No, of course not darling," HG said and Myka saw the first smile of the night come across her face.

Myka did it for Helena's sake but she, too felt better that she could keep an eye on HG. Something was bothering her and she just wasn't ready to share it. But Myka remembered how she woke up shaking the night before and wanted to be right next to her if that happened again. Falling asleep next to Myka was the antidote for Helena's problems. It was as if being with Myka so closely shielded her from even the most intrusive thoughts. The lightning and thunder did continue through the night but neither agent was aware.

* * *

><p>Myka woke with renewed vigor. She liked closing a case and getting her artifact. But looking down at a peaceful Helena reminded her that there was one mystery she had not yet solved. And with this one, she was clueless. What had a hold of HG that she couldn't even talk about it? Myka thought back to when it started. Helena had been in such a good mood the night before last. She was hysterical over the mix up in the rooms. Myka had to put a pillow over her mouth to keep her from laughing so loudly. She seemed quite happy at breakfast yesterday. It seemed to be after Karen left. Could Helena be upset that the young IRS Agent went back? Or that she had obvious affections for Pete? Neither of these made sense to Myka but one thing was certain. Something was brewing in the Brit's brain and it was troubling her.<p>

Artie was back at the morning meeting and none the worse for wear. He and Vanessa had made definite plans for Saturday night and he was going to ask her if she could work prescribe something that would selectively erase memories; _a pill form of the Janus coin perhaps_, he contemplated.

The agents gathered around the table and indulged in muffins and croissants.

"Ah, the breakfast of champions!" Pete said still pleased with their case work.

"Great job, guys. Now let's get that adding machine to the Warehouse and log it in. Where should we put it?" was the simple question Artie asked and the agents erupted into suggestions all at once.

Artie had to smile. Not so long ago it seemed they wouldn't have cared where the object landed as long as they got it. Now each of them had an opinion of where it would best fit in the Warehouse – their Warehouse.

"OK, OK we can decide when we get there," Artie finally said to bring them back to the meeting.

It was obvious even to Artie that Helena was quiet. He nudged Myka at one point and raised his head in HG's direction. Myka just shrugged her shoulders slightly. If it was obvious to Artie, it really was an issue.

* * *

><p>The agents went to the Warehouse and took care of putting the adding machine away. After it was logged in, it was finally placed in the same section as Beatrix Potter's ceramic rabbits and the stuffed animal used in the "The Velveteen Rabbit" movie.<p>

"I can't believe your suggestion won," Myka complained to Pete as they made their way to the Leporidae aisle.

"Luck of the draw," Pete said because when they couldn't agree, Artie made them put their suggestions in a hat and pick.

"Yeah but I can't figure out why you picked this aisle," Myka said intrigued. Pete's choices were always a puzzle to her. She gave it some thought while Pete logged it into the system and coded it.

"Oh not because the money was 'hare' today and gone tomorrow? That's not the reason you picked the bunny aisle, is it?" Myka asked.

"No, but that's a good one," Pete said wishing he had thought of it.

"Bunny chase, rabbit hole, rabbit punch, tortoise and the hare," Myka rambled and with each one Pete indicated by temperature how close she was.

"Cold, warmer, cold, cold," he responded.

"Rabbit hole? Burrow? The machine was invented by ….," Myka tried to put it together.

"William S. Burroughs! Makes perfect sense," Pete said as he finished.

"Oh yeah, perfect," Myka said not meaning a word of it. '_We'll never find it now_,' is what she really thought.

The agents spent the rest of the day doing inventory and software upgrades.

"Artie, did Mrs. Frederic ever tell you whether or not HG can give us money to buy a new hamster so we can upgrade the processor on this computer?" Claudia asked and her sarcasm wasn't lost on her boss.

"No, but I'm sure she'll check into it. I don't think we're the type of charity HG had in mind," Artie said.

* * *

><p>The agents went home for dinner and Myka went to her room. Minutes later, she knocked on HG's door.<p>

"Helena, I was just speaking to my parents and I'm thinking of going to see them this weekend. Do you want to join me?" Myka asked.

Helena always enjoyed her visits with the Bering family. And since Helena started joining Myka, visiting took on a whole new meaning for Myka, too. Gone was the tension Myka often felt with her parents and in its place was Helena talking to her mother about cooking and gardening and her discussing cars and history with her father. Myka especially smiled when her father would tell her about something about the wars and say, "Well, you're too young to know any of this," and Helena would smile and look over at Myka. Helena even allowed Mr. Bering's remark – "We saved you Brits," when he talked about WW II. "I dare say some of you are still doing that today," Helena would remark with a twinkle in her eye that only Myka got. Myka loved sharing Helena with her parents and HG seemed to love being there. Which is why Myka was surprised when Helena replied; "Not this time, Myka. I have to tie up a few loose ends in Sioux Falls this weekend."

"Really? Sioux Falls?" Myka asked.

"Yes, darling – just a few details that I promised to go over with Agent Carson so that she can get started on distributing the foundation money," HG answered but saw the disappointment in Myka's eyes.

"The whole weekend?" Myka asked without thinking because she gave into the jealous feeling rising in her gut. She thought better of it when she realized HG would be with Pete's new love interest. She had nothing to be jealous of.

"Yes, well maybe not the whole weekend but I want to wrap it all up so I can be done with it," Helena sighed more than said.

None of it made sense to Myka but she didn't want to push. The nagging feeling wouldn't go away but she didn't want to add to it by pressing Helena. She was terribly disappointed though and figured she better go to her parents so she didn't spend the weekend giving into her insecurities.

Helena went to bed early that night without much more than 'good night' to everyone as they watched TV. Myka was about to follow her up but she could tell by HG's demeanor that she wanted to be alone. Helena got ready for bed and lay there looking at the text on her phone. _'Helena, let's meet this weekend to begin our project. I will expect you at 7:30 on Friday. Will email you address_.' Helena's stomach hurt when she read it again. She had never allowed anyone to manipulate her the way this woman was. But she had quickly sized up Helena and cunningly figured out that the way to HG's heart was to threaten the person she cared about the most. Helena kept remembering Myka's warning that '_you don't want to mess with these people_.' If she didn't want Helena to get on the wrong side of them, surely she didn't want her parents to. For now, Helena would have to go along if only to protect Myka's parents.

* * *

><p>When Friday afternoon rolled around, the agents were talking about their plans.<p>

"You seeing Agent Carson, lover boy?" Myka overheard Claudia ask Pete.

"Nah, she's got a conference in Rapid City she said," Pete relayed back.

'_Rapid City was clear on the other side of the state_,' Myka thought. She thought it was weird but she was checking her flight status and thought maybe she misunderstood.

* * *

><p>Back at the B&amp;B, Myka was getting ready to drive to the airport. "I'll be back Sunday night, Hel," she said to her partner but for Helena, it was too far away. She took a deep breath to show her best face because she knew she was already worrying Myka.<p>

"OK then. Please tell your parents I was asking for them," HG said smiling.

"I will. They'll miss you as will I, Helena." Myka said embracing her friend. "You take care of yourself. Don't let Agent Carson work you too hard. Remember Helena, you're her boss," Myka said smiling.

God, how those green eyes could make Helena feel that the rest of the world just melted away and it was only the two of them there. How could such sweetness exist in the same world as the evil HG was spending the weekend with?

Helena said goodbye to Myka and got in her car before she lost it and told Myka everything. The truth was, Helena had entertained the thought of going to Karen's apartment and taking care of her. Then she thought of telling Mrs. Frederic, who could get in touch with Karen's bosses and have her removed from her job. But suppose either of those actions resulted in something happening to Myka's parents? If the IRS suspected there was an issue, even if they removed Agent Carson, they would have to by law, investigate the Bering's. Then they would find the errors and even if they were lenient, as a professional courtesy to a fellow agent, the Bering's would have to pay back the money and fines. Helena would give them the money but what price would her parents pay? She couldn't take the chance until she had a better understanding of what was going on. She had to go to Sioux Falls and pretend to be friendly. The only problem was Helena did not pretend well.

As Myka was sitting in the airport waiting for her flight, Helena was arriving at Karen's apartment. '_Pack light_,' was what Karen had instructed and HG did. She had one change of clothing in the car and she left it there when she went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"The <em>one and only<em> Agent Wells!" Karen greeted her at the door. "You made good time," she added.

"Your directions were very clear," HG said and she meant more than just the driving instructions.

"Where is your bag?" Karen asked as HG entered her apartment.

"You said 'light', " HG said not wanting to divulge any information.

"Yes, I did. Now, Agent Wells would you please do me a favor?" Karen said and as HG turned back to her she saw the gun pointed at her. In a cruel and ironic way, it reminded her of how she had met Myka.

"Would you be so kind as to put your gun in this drawer?" Karen asked and HG obliged her. If she was going to hurt this woman, it would be with her bare hands.

"There we go," Karen said as she locked the drawer. "Now excuse me but I need to make sure you're not wearing a wire," she said as she pulled HG's blouse out of her pants and invaded her chest with her hands. She seemed to take her time in doing so when they both knew there were only so many places a wire could be.

"Sorry about that. Now what can I get you to drink?" her host asked.

"Nothing, thank you," Helena said as she looked around the apartment. The kitchen area opened up to a small dining where the table had been set with candles and two place settings. This opened up to the large living room which was done mostly in white. Helena thought what a mess it would be if there were blood.

Karen fixed two glasses of wine and placed them down on the coffee table by the cheese and crackers. "Let's sit," she said and HG joined her on the couch. The distance was too far for Karen's liking and she moved closer to HG.

"Helena, I know you're not pleased right now," Karen started in a seductive voice that made HG turn and stare at her. "Yes, I can see it written all over those dark beautiful eyes of yours," Karen said and she put her hand out to push the hair off of HG's shoulder.

"Have a drink, Helena." Karen said handing the glass to HG. She took it but didn't touch the contents. HG heard a bell go off and jumped. "It's just the timer," Karen said and got up from the couch.

She asked Helena questions about her ride there and how work was going. Helena gave her short cursory answers and Karen was getting frustrated that her guest was not playing along. Dinner didn't get much better. In spite of Karen's efforts to present a lovely meal of chicken francaise and salad, Helena picked at the food. This was going to be harder than she thought. Karen cleared the dishes and she and HG sat back down in the living room.

"You're going to be more of challenge than I had planned on, Helena." Karen said putting more wine into her glass. "Drink up, Helena. No one wants to drink alone," she instructed.

'_Maybe she will drink herself into a stupor_,' Helena thought. "No thank you," HG said again.

"Dammit, Helena. I've tried to do this the easy way but you're insisting that we do it the hard way," Karen finally snapped and HG raised an eyebrow at her. '_Just give me an excuse to break you_,' HG thought to herself.

"I have looked into the Bering's file, Helena. And they are in serious trouble. Oh, a few honest mistakes here and there but the bookstore is in financial trouble. Not too many people going out for the quaint little shops that sell rare books anymore it seems. Everyone is downloading their literature. So they're having trouble making ends meet, Helena. They mortgaged the place at the height of the market and have trouble with the payments," Karen said.

Helena stared at her. _Why hadn't Myka told her this_?

"Yes, I know you want to give them the money, Helena. You are quite generous that way, aren't you?" Karen asked moving closer to Helena on the couch. "And you can but you know what it will take to keep their file on my desk and not in the Investigations department, yes?" Karen said as she slipped her hand down HG's arm.

"Helena, I just want a chance- that's all I'm asking for," Karen said as if this was all a reasonable request. Helena sat there staring straight ahead, not saying a word.

"I think if you will give me an opportunity, I can show you a very very good time," Karen said and now she was caressing Helena's neck.

"Get undressed Helena," Karen said slowly.

"Are you mad woman?" HG snapped and pulled away.

Karen looked as those dark eyes went from disinterest to fiery anger. She could tell that her guest was about to put up a fight and that didn't deter her.

"I like it when you're angry," she said to Helena.

"And I like you when you're sane. Now please, Agent Carson think about what you're doing. You want me even though you know I cannot be yours," Helena let out.

"You will be mine, Helena if only for tonight. You will be mine and willingly unless you want something very bad to happen to your friend's family," Karen reminded her again. She smiled when she saw HG's shoulders slump in defeat.

"That's better," Karen said. "Now let's get you out of these," she said as she slowly unbuttoned Helena's blouse.

"I have harmed people for less than you're doing," Helena whispered to her assailant.

"I love it when you talk tough," Karen said and HG was stunned at how impervious this woman was to her threats.

"Now be a good ….," Karen instructed and covered Helena's mouth with her. HG tried to pull back at the touch but Karen anticipated it and held her head in place. But when she was done, Helena pulled away and turned her head and Karen knew it was out of disgust.

"OK, Helena. I can see this is going to take you some more time," Karen said.

"There isn't enough time in the universe…," HG snapped losing it but Karen jumped up from her seat.

She swung her arm all the way back and slapped HG across the face so hard that the sound echoed in the room. HG was stunned. The young woman's face transformed into one of fury. She bent down and grabbed Helena by her blouse and pulled her up to her face. HG was surprised at how easily she had done that.

"I didn't want to have to hurt you, Helena but so help me God, if you don't start keeping up your end of the deal, I will do more than that!" she said in a sinister voice.

Helena jumped at the sound that came from behind her. It was a knock at her front door. Karen let go of Helena who grabbed her face again from the sting. Karen swung open the door and there was a food delivery man there with a package. "Your delivery?" he asked. "No, it's not mine," Karen said and slammed the door shut. She went back to the couch where Helena sat.

"We're not getting off on the right foot, Helena," Karen conceded and HG thought she might be relenting. But the next thing Helena felt was excruciating pain in her head as Karen pulled her hair back from behind her and was about to forcibly kiss her. The next sound Helena heard - was a loud click.

"So help me God, I will put this bullet right through your head if you do not let go of her," Myka said and Karen felt the cold barrel at her temple.

"Just give me a reason to shoot you, bitch," Myka said and Karen let go of HG and put her hands out.

Helena turned to see Myka standing there and couldn't believe her eyes. Myka! With her gun! In Karen's apartment!

Myka pulled Karen up to a standing position. Her nostrils flared and her breathing quickened as she considered just what she wanted to do to this woman. She knew most of what she wanted to do was not legal. In those split seconds, Myka saw the condition Helena was in; buttons undone and face reddened and her anger surged. She spun Karen around and handcuffed her. Then she pulled her over to the dining area.

She pushed Karen down to kneel on the floor and cautioned, "Watch the table," as she purposely aimed Karen's head for the edge of it. Karen went out like a light and Myka rushed to Helena.

"It's OK, Helena. I'm here," Myka assured her as she fell into Myka's arms.


	10. Lovesong

**Chapter Ten Lovesong**

Myka held onto Helena and squeezed her tighter when the tears started to come. She rocked her slowly assuring her it was okay with only the slightest urge to shake her and ask her what the hell was going on.

Myka had been at the airport and the nagging feeling that something was wrong kept gnawing at her. She thought back to when this started, what Pete said about Agent Carson being in Rapid City and yet Helena saying she was going to Sioux Falls to go over things. The behavior was very unlike Helena and inconsistent with someone who was supposed to be in charge. That was why she slipped a tracker in HG's pocket right before they parted. If she needed to get to her, she'd know where to go. Her gut told her not to board that plane but it was Pete's text that he was having a bad vibe about something that sent her back to her car and she started tracking where HG was. When she got to the apartment building, she entered when someone buzzed a food delivery guy in. She paid him twenty bucks to ring Karen's doorbell to make sure HG was there. He confirmed that a woman with dark hair was sitting on the couch and that the woman who answered sounded crazy. Myka was also glad that in her haste, Karen slammed the door without locking it. Myka had taken a deep breath after she heard the tone in Karen's voice and slipped inside. When she saw Karen grabbed Helena by the back of the head, she had to hold back from shooting her right there. She placed the gun to the woman's temple and told her to release Helena. Myka had only seconds to take in if Helena was okay while she handcuffed Karen. But when she saw Helena there, upset and in pain, with her blouse opened, she snapped. She dragged Karen to get away from HG and when she saw the table, she did something she had never done to a suspect before; she injured her on purpose.

"I'm sorry, Myka. I am so sorry," Helena said as she tried to stop the sobs. She was so relieved to have Myka there that the emotions just came in waves.

"Helena, it's ok," Myka said and then pushed HG up by her forearms and held her so she could see her face.

"Helena, listen to me. Did she do anything to you?" Myka asked slowly. She couldn't imagine how this woman had any control – physical or otherwise – over Helena. It seemed unfathomable.

"No," Helena said but Myka was not satisfied.

"Helena, this is not the time to hold back anything from me. Listen! Did she give you something –a drug or something in your drink?" Myka asked firmly.

"No, I didn't drink anything," Helena said.

"Did she ….. did she touch you Helena?" Myka had to ask because she had only moments before she would make a call for help and they were going to find Karen dead if the answer was yes. Myka was certain of it.

"No Myka. She kissed me. She checked to see if I was wearing a wire. She wanted me …," Helena stopped and put her head down.

Myka was so taken by how upset Helena was that she just took her back in her arms. "It's OK, Helena. It's OK now."

But Myka's mind raced trying to find how this could have happened. There appeared to be no struggle. In fact, from the little she saw, Helena was just sitting on the couch when Karen grabbed her. HG did nothing defensively to stop it. It went against everything she knew about Helena.

Myka heard Karen moan on the floor behind them and Helena felt every muscle in Myka's body go stiff.

"Myka, don't do anything, " HG pleaded and now Myka knew something was wrong – very wrong.

"Helena, why don't you want me to hurt her?" Myka asked slowly.

"She …. She can do things," Helena said and again she couldn't look Myka in the eye. In Helena's mind, there was no good ending to this.

"Oh, can she? Like what Helena. What can she do?" Myka asked because she couldn't imagine what possible power this woman had over HG. Time was running out. Myka knew she had to alert someone soon. "Tell me, Helena!" Myka said more roughly than she had intended.

"She told me she had a file on your parents," Helena finally said and Myka recoiled in total confusion.

"My parents?" she asked with the emphasis on the pronoun because she could not imagine the connection.

"She told me that she had a file that showed your parents were doing things incorrectly on their tax returns and that if I didn't give her the money …," HG explained because she knew Myka meant business.

"You gave her money?" Myka asked surprised.

"Yes, she wanted me to come today to give her the money from the foundation and to spend the weekend with her," HG explained.

"What does this have to do with my parents?" her partner asked.

"She said if I didn't cooperate, she would have them investigated," HG finally said afraid that it was going to happen anyway now.

"She extorted money from you and threatened you?" Myka said getting her cell phone.

"Myka, she said she could make it very difficult for your parents. She said they had made some mistakes and she'd have them investigated and that even if I gave them the money, the investigation would take its toll on them. Myka, I didn't know what to do," Helena said.

Myka couldn't believe it. This woman had managed to use her own parents against Helena? How devious could this woman be?

"It may be too late, Myka," Helena said as if the bomb was about to go off somewhere.

"What do you mean?" Myka asked still wondering about her parents.

"She said if I didn't cooperate or if anything happened to her, it would trigger the investigation," HG said.

"Oh, did she. So, not only did she intimidate my partner? She threatened my parents?" Myka said and the anger built inside her. She dialed the one person you were only supposed to call in true emergencies.

"Mrs. Frederic, we need your help," was all Myka said and Mrs. Frederic knew it meant something that was not within the usual rules of protocol.

"Helena, go into the bathroom and wash your face. Let's fix these," Myka said as she reached out and buttoned Helena's blouse. As her hands did each button, Helena stared at Myka's face. If anyone had real power over Helena G. Wells, it was the woman right in front of her. When she was with Myka, she was whole again. The truth was, the demons Helena feared at night or the ones that grasped at her in her life now were no match for the safety and security that Myka offered her.

When Myka's hands reached to top button, she stopped and looked into Helena's eyes. "I am glad you are okay, Helena. And I appreciate that you were trying to protect my parents and me. But we are going to talk about this Helena. You put yourself in harm's way. And I love you for it but it scares the hell out of me that you would do that without telling me," Myka said caught between her sincerest gratitude and being shaken to the core at what could have happened.

"OK," Helena said and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was just a matter of time before Mrs. Frederic got there. Karen moaned again and rolled over. Myka got up and in one motion had the agent standing on her feet. Holding tightly onto her blouse, she got close to her.<p>

"I hope you get the psychiatric help you need - but listen to me now, Agent Carson. If you ever go near Agent Wells or my parents again – if I ever hear that you have contacted them or Agent Lattimer, I will come after you. And I won't stop at a bump on the head, Agent Carson. I swear to God, I will hurt you," Myka said in a tone that even she had never heard in her own voice.

She sat the agent down roughly in the chair and got ice out the freezer. She put some in a baggie and wrapped it in a towel. She threw in on the table in front of her captive who was still handcuffed.

"Put your head down on that," Myka said and went to answer the door.

Mrs. Frederic rushed into the room and looked around. "Where is Agent Wells?" she asked.

"She's in the bathroom," Myka said. Mrs. Frederic looked at the disheveled IRS Agent with her head on a bag of ice.

"What happened?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"It seems our friend here tried to extort money from Helena and told her if she didn't cooperate, she have my parents investigated by the IRS," Myka said.

"And Agent Wells didn't think to mention all of this to any of us?" Mrs. Frederic asked annoyed. She was less concerned that Helena followed protocol and more concerned that she had no back up.

"I think HG didn't understand and went along to protect my parents, Mrs. Frederic. Agent Carson made it very clear that if HG didn't cooperate, it would trigger the investigation. She wanted the foundation money for herself and asked Helena to bring it to her today, " Myka said.

"I feel terrible," Mrs. Frederic said in a rare display of emotion. "I forced this woman on Agent Wells."

"Well, you're not the only one fooled by her. She was rather '_friendly_' with Pete. He's going to be upset to hear about all of this," Myka said.

When Helena came out of the bathroom, Mrs. Frederic went into the living room to see her. "Agent Wells how are you?"

"I am ok, thanks to Myka," Helena said truthfully. She had found the tracing device in her pants pocket.

"I am sorry that I did not see what was going on," Mrs. Frederic said to HG.

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Frederic. I didn't say anything to anyone," Helena said not liking anyone to feel guilty over the turn of events.

"Yes, I know and we're going to have to discuss that, Agent Wells but at a later date," her boss said not wanting to add to Helena's turmoil.

"Understood," HG said because she did.

"Now Agent Bering if you would take Agent Wells home, I will clean up this mess," Mrs. Frederic said assuredly.

Myka asked HG where her gun was and they retrieved it. Mrs. Frederic already had someone downstairs ready to drive Helena's car back so that she could ride with Myka.

"I'll take you home, Helena," Myka said as she helped her get into her car.

"What will we tell Pete?" HG asked thinking how he was betrayed.

"I'm not sure just yet. He already knows something is wrong," Myka said and HG wasn't surprised. He did have a gift for sensing things.

* * *

><p>Helena's head hurt terribly but it was her pride that suffered the worst of it. Here she was a trained agent who should know how to handle any situation she was presented with and she had failed. She allowed someone to manipulate and use her because the woman was smart enough to figure out her weakness. She saw HG with Myka and immediately suspected that she was Helena's <em>Achilles' heel<em>. And Helena fell for the threat thereby confirming to Karen she was on target. The mere thought of anyone hurting Myka or her parents made Helena useless. Surely this is what Mrs. Frederic would see; that one of her agents didn't follow protocol and endangered herself and her fellow agent. Artie would have a field day; Pete would be so hurt by what happened, he probably would never talk to her again. And would Myka trust her after what happened? Probably not. These thoughts tormented Helena as she sat there with her eyes closed. Myka's hand was on her arm and she only took it off when she needed to turn the car. She didn't talk to Helena because she wanted her to rest.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Frederic had indeed cleaned up the mess. She gave the correct code to her contact in the IRS to indicate that one of their agents was in serious trouble. The authorities came and took Agent Carson to a government mental health facility for evaluation. Dr. Vanessa Calder was called in as a special consult. She would be able to keep tabs on this young woman and make sure she was never a threat to anyone at the Warehouse again.<p>

Myka gently touched Helena's face to wake her when they got to the B&B. Claudia and Pete were there to greet them having been updated by Artie.

"HG, are you okay?" Claudia asked with great concern.

"Yes dear I am fine, really," the Brit answered and looked at Pete. She could see the hurt in his eyes but he spoke calmly.

"HG, can I get you tea? I mean can I get Leena to get you tea?" he asked and HG smiled.

"No thank you. I think I'll just lie down. But thank you, Pete," HG said and she really meant for not expressing any anger at her.

She could not stand it if she was held responsible for what happened to him, too. But Pete was all too familiar with the hazards of the job. He had his doubts about Karen from the start. She came on to him so strongly but he gave into the desires she provoked. He enjoyed their brief time together except for the part where she called out someone else's name at the height of their love making. Pete knew there relationship was on thin ice when she climaxed and called out Helena's name. It wasn't the first time he lost a woman - to another woman.

Artie was at the Warehouse but called Myka as soon as they got back.

"Is Agent Wells okay?" was his first question and Myka was pleased to hear that.

"Yes, she seems okay Artie," Myka answered.

"Watch her, okay Myka? Keep an eye on her," he instructed because he watched out for all his agents.

* * *

><p>Myka walked Helena upstairs when she said she wanted to shower. She wanted to scrub away any residue from the day's event and Myka noticed that her skin looked especially red when she came into her room. Helena got into bed next to Myka and into the arms of the friend who had rescued her. No one had ever rescued Helena before. She had never given anyone reason to. She felt caught between being indebted to Myka for saving her and angry at herself for being in that position. If there was one thing Myka and Helena shared, it was their abilities to be very hard on themselves when they thought they had failed at something.<p>

"I want you to forget about today, Helena. I am not asking you, I am telling you," Myka said softly as she held HG in her arms.

"I cannot," HG said truthfully.

"Would you forgive me if I did the exact same thing?" Myka asked and Helena answered '_yes of course'_ immediately.

"Then forgive yourself Helena. You acted out of trying to protect me and my parents. I am eternally grateful to you for that. It stopped you from following your normal course of action, Helena. Because you care," Myka said.

Helena appreciated how much Myka was trying to get her to move past the event. She trusted Myka with her life. She would try to trust her on this, too.

"It's been a long time….," Helena started to say and Myka knew what she meant.

"I know sweetie but you have me now, Helena. You'll always have me."

Helena fell into Myka's side and held onto her tightly. She had not felt that safe in a long time. She did forget about the day's events, Myka saw to that. Even as she slept, Myka's presence kept Helena's demons at bay.

* * *

><p>As Helena lay in Myka's arms peacefully, Mike Dumont cradled his head on his couch in Detroit. He had been fired by the museum that day for taking time off without notice. Now what was he going to do for work he wondered. Who would hire him now?<p> 


	11. Someone Like You

**Chapter Eleven Someone Like You**

When Helena woke up the next morning, she knew it did not matter that it was Saturday. She would have to answer to three people and that was down from four because Pete seemed okay the night before. She was used to Artie critiquing her work performance, but she had never been called in front of Mrs. Frederic and she was sure that would happen this time. The person she worried about the most was Myka. Artie would want to get it off his chest; Mrs. Frederic would probably remind her about protocol but Myka would be harder. She would get to the heart of the matter – that Helena could have been hurt by not alerting anyone to the situation. She could just stand there and take it from Artie, she could simply agree with Mrs. Frederic but Myka would not let her get off that easy. What did Pete tell her so often? '_The best defense is a good offense'_ – HG wasn't quite sure what It meant but somehow the phrase kept coming to her.

As soon as Myka opened her eyes Helena was there with her thought out speech.

"Myka, I know I thanked you for coming to get me yesterday but I don't think I apologized for causing you so much worry in the first place," HG said with the most ashamed look she could muster that early in the day. She did mean it but she was laying it on a little thick.

"Really?" Myka said already alert to the fact that this was premeditated.

"Yes and I know I will have to answer to Artie and Mrs. Frederic about my indiscretions but I wanted you to know first and foremost that I regret not telling you," HG said.

"You really did scare me Helena. I understand now that you acted without full knowledge of just what that woman was threatening you with. I'm sure my parents have made a mistake or two over the years but I highly doubt there are any issues. It will be something I check with them when we see them later," Myka said matter of factly.

"We're going to see your parents?" HG asked much relieved that Myka was so calm. '_Pete was right_.' HG thought to herself.

"Well, actually they're coming here. I wanted us to go visit them but Mrs. Frederic asked me to keep you available today so I canceled my flight. Then she suggested I have my parents here so they're coming up this morning," Myka said and HG didn't like the sound of the first part.

"Oh," Helena said resigned to the fact that it was going to be a long day. "Well, it will be nice to see your parents," Helena said trying to look on the bright side.

"And Helena?" Myka said as she got up to get dressed.

"Yes darling?" HG said from the bed.

"We are _so_ not done talking about this," Myka said knowing Helena thought it was.

"Bloody hell," HG said falling back on the pillow.

* * *

><p>The truth of the matter was that both Artie and Mrs. Frederic had discussed the situation before either of them showed up at the B&amp;B. Artie was very concerned about HG not following protocol and endangering herself without any backup.<p>

"This is why you can't mix personal business with work," Artie ranted.

"Arthur, I mixed it for her. I was the one who insisted that Agent Carson help her with her personal finances. I feel very responsible for that," Mrs. Frederic shared.

"Well, Agent Wells still should have informed us when that crazy person tried to extort money from her. And she went to Sioux Falls alone for God's sake!" Artie said.

"She did so to protect the Bering's, Arthur," Mrs. Frederic tried to reason.

"What would have happened if something went wrong up there? How would any of us know if Agent Wells was hurt or worse?" Artie countered.

"Arthur, we can't keep track of them twenty-four seven. They have lives of their own," his boss reminded him.

"Yeah, well I've always been against that," Artie said only half joking.

"Really? So you'll want to keep me abreast of your activities this evening then?" Mrs. Frederic asked driving home her point.

Artie was having dinner with Vanessa and no, he didn't want anyone to know the details. But rather than agree, he grumbled. Unfortunately for Artie, Mrs. Frederic spoke 'grumble'.

"Exactly my point, Arthur."

"Well, I can't just let her get off without some warning. The agents will think I'm going soft and Agent Wells will interpret it as '_do as you please'_ day at work. No, I have to yell or do something," Artie insisted as if his reputation depended on it.

The two superiors discussed their course of action. Artie got to go first. As soon as Helena came downstairs with Myka, Artie was waiting for her. Myka knew her actions were going to be addressed as a matter of formality. But Myka wanted Artie to keep a perspective and felt compelled to tell him.

* * *

><p>"Agent Wells, I would like to see you," Artie announced before Helena's foot came off the last step.<p>

"Artie, I know you want to talk to Helena about this but please remember that I added to the confusion," Myka started.

"Oh we're calling it _confusion_ now, are we?" Artie said because he didn't like interference.

"It's okay Myka," HG tried because she was still trying to run offense. So far it hadn't worked and she really wished she had been listening more when Pete was trying to explain it _ad nauseam_.

"No, Helena. Artie, I inadvertently gave HG a wrong impression about working with the internal revenue people. I told her she didn't want to '_mess with them'_ and she remembered that when that nut threatened my parents. So, I influenced her actions when you think about it," Myka said with conviction.

"Great, Myka. I'll take that into consideration at her sentencing," Artie said out of patience. He had already pushed his schedule back for this and wanted to get it over with.

Helena smiled at Myka conveying her appreciation for trying and walked into the office with Artie behind her. Pete and Claudia came downstairs and joined Myka in the hallway.

"Artie's here?" Pete asked surprised at the early morning appearance.

"Yes and Mrs. Frederic is on her way," Myka said.

"Ouch! Poor HG," Pete said.

"Geez, you'd think they'd lighten up on the weekend," Claudia added.

Now Leena joined them. They huddled around as the muffled sounds emanated from the office. Myka continued to bite her lower lip as Artie's voice increased in volume.

"It's not really fair," Claudia said in defense of her friend.

"I know Claud but rules are rules. You know we have to follow procedures. They're there for a reason," Pete said and now everyone turned to look at him.

"What? I read the manual. It was on the first page."

"Shush," Myka said because she was trying to hear how bad it was going.

"_And another thing, Agent Wells_," is what she heard and cringed.

"Geez, he's in a really crabby mood today," Claudia said.

"Do you think I should knock and offer him coffee?" Leena asked feeling brave.

But just then the office door flew open and Artie came out with Helena in tow.

"Really? All of you?" he asked in amazement.

"Artie! Did you make her cry?" Myka asked sternly as she rushed over to Helena. Her eyes honestly looked misty to Myka.

"A little over done, Agent Wells," he said in a low voice as he ignored Myka's accusation.

Myka pulled HG toward her but Helena had changed her expression and she seemed less upset now.

"Are you ok?" Myka asked.

"Yes, Artie went over protocol with me," Helena said with her head bowed.

"Do you want breakfast?" Leena asked in a less than friendly voice but Artie answered '_no'_ cheerfully and took his leave.

"Have a good weekend everyone," he said as he left.

"What is up with him?" Claudia wondered.

"Let's eat," Pete called out but the front door opened again. Mrs. Frederic stood in the doorway taking in the sight of all her agents in the hallway.

"Agent Wells," she said as she motioned to the office.

"Mrs. Frederic," Myka started because she wanted to explain the same thing she told Artie.

She also wanted to ask if she could at least wait for Helena to have a cup of tea before the second round of lecturing. But the raised eyebrow and stare coming from her boss made her pause. But for Helena, she would ignore that look that typically scared the hell out of her.

"Mrs. Frederic, I know you feel it's necessary to talk to Helena now but Artie has just finished and I want you to know I had a hand in this too. I gave Helena the impression that she should go along with that IRS agent and that added to her complying with that woman's requests. I don't think ….," Myka said not looking directly at her boss.

"Thank you Agent Bering. Now why don't you get ready for your parents' arrival while I speak to Agent Wells -alone," Mrs. Frederic said and it was perfectly clear to everyone that there was no deterring her.

Myka squeezed HG's hand who smiled in return and went into the office. The door closed none too quietly and Myka jumped.

"She's more reasonable than Artie, Mykes," Pete said trying to reassure his partner.

* * *

><p>No one moved except Myka who paced the floor and bit down on her finger. They could not hear anything coming from the inner room. Had they been able to – they would have heard this:<p>

"Artie spoke to you?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"Yes, he explained it to me," Helena said.

"I don't agree but he felt it necessary to present a harsh approach so that the others wouldn't think he was condoning what you did," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Yes, he told me he was doing it for Claudia's sake. He said he was especially concerned that she might take his leniency as a sign that protocol was not important," HG confirmed.

"So he carried on?" the Sage asked.

"Yes, he did indeed," HG said. "Although I believe I misunderstood his direction to appear upset when we emerged from the meeting because he told me I overdid it," HG added.

"Well, I'm glad you allowed him that charade for whatever purpose he believed it served," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Of course," Helena said because she understood Artie's need for control even though he had less of it than he thought.

"Which brings us to our meeting, Agent Wells. I will not be disguising my message or performing. I am going to give it to your directly," the older woman said and HG stiffened ready to take whatever came her way.

"I want to apologize for mixing into your business in the matter in which I did. My interference complicated things and brought about that disaster," Mrs. Frederic started and HG momentarily forgot how the woman detested being interrupted.

"It's okay Mrs. Frederic," is all HG got out and stopped when she saw the ire on her boss' face. "Sorry," she added.

"It is not in my nature to extend an apology for things unless I am certain I had a hand in them. Are you questioning my self-awareness, Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic asked and HG just shook her head _no_.

"Good. Now that I have apologized I will tell you why your actions were careless, unprofessional and dangerous," she continued and HG gulped. That was a lot of categories and she feared her boss had a long list for each.

"You are part of a team now, Helena. You are an individual in your own right and you can handle your own affairs the way you see fit …. Within reason …. But you are first and foremost a member of this family. And acting alone when there are people who care and worry about you is selfish," Mrs. Frederic said blindsiding Helena. This was not the lecture she was prepared for.

"Your absence yesterday concerned all of us and while I agree with Agent Bering and understand your motives, you were not seeing the big picture. Now, I also realize this woman had you at a disadvantage because you had no frame of reference for the threat. Therefore, I have made arrangements for you to study the tax laws and regulations. In some way, Agent Wells, I can think of no greater punishment," Mrs. Frederic said knowing how boring a subject it could be. But she also knew Helena's desire to learn and thought this would offset the tediousness of the subject.

* * *

><p>The agents jumped back when the door opened and once again Helena emerged. Mrs. Frederic didn't say anything but took her leave out the front door.<p>

"We have got to get them hobbies," Pete whispered to Leena.

Myka was the first to speak. "Was it ok?" she asked because she had no idea what happened.

"I have to learn the tax regulations," HG reported and Pete was the first to express his horror.

"Oh my God, why don't they just pull your fingernails off?" he said because it seemed a lesser evil.

"Knowledge is power," Myka said putting her '_glass is half full' _take on it.

"Sucks dude," Claudia said succinctly.

There was no time for further exchange as the cab with Myka's parents had arrived and they were up the front steps. They greeted everyone and exchanged hugs. It was the first time they were at the abode where their daughter lived and her mother was especially pleased to see how warm it was.

"There's my girl," her father said as he hugged Helena and it was the only person in the world Myka would never be jealous of.

"Pete, my boy," Mr. Bering said slapping Pete on the back and causing a little pain.

"OK, right – gotta watch that right hand there, Mr. B," Pete said rubbing the injury.

"Leena, these are my parents," Myka said as she introduced the only member they hadn't met before.

All the agents and guests went into the dining room to have coffee and tea and breakfast. Leena had prepared scrambled eggs, sausage and toast and had it warmed and waiting for everyone.

"Did I ever tell you how we saved the British in WW II?" Mr. Bering said to Pete winking.

"I believe you may have mentioned it a dozen times or so, yes," Pete said respectfully.

"It took you long enough to join our efforts if I recall my history correctly," Helena said egging him on because this was their normal routine.

"Oh, Warren leave Helena alone with that nonsense," Myka's mother tried.

"It's not nonsense. It's the truth. If it weren't for our boys, they wouldn't have that great accent," Mr. Bering stated.

But rather than take the bait, Helena turned it on him.

"So you think my accent is great, do you Mr. Bering? Are you flirting with me?" Helena asked and Myka laughed out loud.

"She got you there, Dad," Myka said but her father was not to be outdone.

"You have me to thank for that accent. If it weren't for the good old US of A forces, you'd have a German accent," he fabricated.

"I believe you're stretching things there a bit, Mr. B," Pete said and drew the stern look of a fellow serviceman. "My-ka?" he called out for help.

"Dad," Myka pleaded but her father was having too much fun.

"While I will concede that you aided in the process to eradicate the enemy, I believe we have more than paid you back," Helena said confidently.

"Really? I don't see how," Mr. Bering said digging into his breakfast.

"Well, we've been one of your greatest allies all these years and you don't have too many of those anymore," HG said and her fellow agents said '_oooooh_' in unison.

"Served Mr. B," Claudia said and it was lost on the older man.

"Canada is our ally," he said as if to say '_so what_?'

"Really, Mr. Bering? You are comparing the Empire to your neighbor up north?" Helena asked incredulously knowing she had him now.

"Hey, they gave us hockey. Don't knock our neighbors," Mr. Bering said feigning annoyance.

"And maple syrup," Pete said thinking of how he wanted pancakes and syrup now.

"Well, we gave you the Beatles," Helena countered - recalling her music lessons from Claudia.

"We gave you Frank Sinatra," Mr. B said and Helena drew a blank and looked at Claudia who made a mental note to cover that soon.

"We have given you Adele!" Helena said remembering the music in the car that Myka played continuously to the point that they all knew the lyrics.

"Oh, I like her," Myka's dad confessed and lost the match.

"Wells –one, Bering – zero," Myka said and HG smiled at her. She rather liked the sound of those names together whatever the context.

"See, someone like you…," Mr. Bering started but everyone shouted him down to put an end to the banter.

"_Someone like you_, Agent Wells - is perfect for someone like me," Myka said softly in HG's ear and caused the Brit to smile broadly.

The others were all talking at once but Mrs. Bering took in the smile on Myka's face. She had never seen her daughter so happy and it warmed her heart.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Mike Dumont sat at his desk at the church in downtown Detroit. No charges had been pressed and for that, he was grateful. But he had given out all of the envelopes and there were still plenty of families in need.<p>

"Aren't you a praying man, Vinsent?" the pastor asked one day.

"I guess so, Reverend," Mike had answered because he would never lie to a man of the cloth. The pastor had allowed him to use the alias without asking him why. He knew it was something that Mike needed for some reason and would eventually come around.

"Then pray with me, Vinsent. God might just send you an answer," the Revered told him.

Mike thought God sent him an adding machine but it was short lived and it could have gotten him in a lot of trouble. He got up and went into the little church to give it another shot. He sat down in a pew and bowed his head.

"God, I appreciate that I didn't get into any trouble and I thank you for that. But God, we need more help. There are so many people in need. I know you know that but I need help. Give me some direction would you, Lord?" the young man prayed.

He was about to get his answer.


	12. Make You Feel My Love

Thank you to everyone who sent comments/feedback esp with suggestions - because you reminded me of things that happened in other chapters.  
>I hope I addressed some of those in this chapter.<br>A big thank you to Ariel Hedgehog who challenged me to add two more 'titles' to finish the story with. And for her encouragement and editing.  
>And finally - why does Vinsent spell his name with an 's'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve Make You Feel My Love<strong>

As it turned out, the Berings' visit was the perfect antidote for a week that had not gone well. Warren's teasing took HG's mind off her worries and Jeannie enjoyed the moments she stole with Myka.

"Your father adores Helena," she remarked when they were doing the dishes together. She insisted that Leena stay at the dinner table and allow her to help.

"I know, he seems very fond of her," Myka said because her father seemed so at ease around the Brit.

"He's not the only one," her mother said waiting for the water to drip off a plate before handing it to Myka. They could have easily loaded them into the dishwasher but her mother knew there would be no time to spend together if they did that.

"Well she loves you too, Mom," Myka said because she knew how much HG enjoyed talking with her mother.

"I wasn't talking about me, honey," her mother said turning to Myka. Myka hadn't kept her affections for Helena a secret but like most things in the Bering family, she didn't announce it either.

"Oh," Myka said and wanted to say so much but didn't know where to begin.

"She's a lucky girl, Myka," her mother said because she understood Myka and the situation far better than Myka gave her credit for.

"Thanks mom," Myka said and hugged her mother.

They continued doing the dishes and talked about things switching gears to less delicate subjects because that was as far as Myka wanted to go. Her mother let her take the lead because she knew Myka was a very private person, especially when it came to her feelings. She would give Myka all the space she needed because she loved her.

Leena brought out the cakes that she and Mrs. Bering had baked that afternoon. She liked having someone in the kitchen with her that didn't cause a dust storm while baking.

"Dad, I have been meaning to ask you. Who does your taxes," Myka asked nonchalantly and it made HG choke. Myka hadn't thought the question would throw HG but it had.

"I'm sorry," Myka said to Helena and she shook her head that it was okay and cleared her throat of the tea that choked her.

"I do most of it and then I have Jim Barnes take a look at it before I send it in," Mr. Bering said. "Why?"

"Does he check over everything? I mean for the business?" Myka asked.

"Well, I hope he does. I don't think your father and I could stand jail," Mrs. Bering said jokingly and now Helena actually moaned out loud, "_Oh God no_."

"Myka, what is going on?" her mother asked aware that the only who seemed bothered by this topic was HG.

"Mom, we sometimes work with the …eh …..other….agencies …. like …," Myka started because she wanted to go slowly.

"Homeland Security?" her father guessed because he was getting impatient.

"No, Dad. I was thinking more like the IRS," Myka said.

"Yeah, so?" her father asked.

"Well, sometimes if there is an issue …. out of professional courtesy to us as agents, they'll give us …. a heads up," Myka said now realizing everyone's eyes were on her.

"What are you trying to say, Myka? Spit it out, girl," her father said more abruptly than he wanted and harsher than HG cared for.

"Mr. Bering dear, I'm sure whatever it is Myka has to say is of the utmost importance so let's give her a chance to get to the point. You do have one, don't you darling?" HG asked not realizing she sounded as impatient as Mr. B.

"I just want someone to check that your taxes are being done properly, that's all. They have mentioned that there are new regulations out there," Myka said.

"Why don't you have HG look at them, after she's done with her course work?" Pete said thinking this made perfect sense.

"Really Pete?" Myka asked in disbelief.

"Why would Helena look at our taxes?" Mr. Bering asked confused.

"HG's going to learn all about the IRS codes," Pete was happy to share.

"Really? Are you switching divisions?" Mrs. Bering asked.

"No, it's just ….. expanding my understanding, that's all," HG said trying to get them back on track. "How is the store doing?"

"Oh, you know a little slow right now," Mrs. Bering said and it was the same thing that she had said the last dozen times HG had asked that question.

"All that damn downloading if you ask me. No one buys the real thing anymore," Mr. Bering said and Myka could see the frustration on his face.

"Let's have some dessert," Myka said and started to cut up the cakes and put them on plates.

Helena watched what was going on and understood Myka's passive aggressive behavior a little better when she saw it within the framework of her family. She also started to wonder how she could help the Berings out.

The dessert dishes were cleared and Leena wouldn't hear of Mrs. Bering helping out so they all went into the living room. Pete insisted that Mr. Bering should be allowed to watch the basketball game so the women took a walk around the property. Claudia and Myka walked ahead and Mrs. Bering purposely lagged behind with HG.

"You make her very happy, Helena," she said to the Brit.

"As she does me, Mrs. Bering. You've done a wonderful job raising her," HG said back.

"Thank you Helena. But I have never seen Myka as happy as I do when she's with you," Mrs. Bering said and now silence filled the space between them.

"I would do anything to make her happy," HG said sincerely.

"I know that Helena. I really do," Mrs. Bering said and hugged Helena. HG stood there surprised by her action until she finally reached around and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>That night, as the agents and guests all said there goodnights, HG went into Myka's bedroom to share her ideas. But Myka had other things on her mind. She thought about talking to HG about what had happened at Agent Carson's. It was not the perfect time to bring it up but she couldn't stop thinking about it.<p>

"Helena, we need to talk about yesterday," Myka said and HG remembered she had told her they would.

"Myka, I have had the most brilliant idea," HG said bouncing on the bed as she sat.

"You have?" Myka asked allowing HG to side track them.

"Yes, brilliant I tell you. Just brilliant," HG emphasized because she really believed it was. It made Myka smile. She loved HG's abundance of self-confidence.

"I am going to establish awards for students who read," HG said giving the simplified version.

"Wow, that's great, Helena," Myka said impressed.

"Yes, we'll call it the HG Wells Awards or something like that and we will give the money to students of all ages who read a certain amount of books," HG said thinking it through.

"It's a wonderful idea, Helena. Who will oversee it?" Myka asked exposing the less than perfect plan.

"Pardon? Who will what?" HG asked.

"How many awards will there be? What will the criteria be? Who will decide who gets the awards?" Myka asked.

"I don't care. I just want them to read the damn books," HG said getting frustrated by the holes.

"I think someone might have to supervise this, Hel. Otherwise it may not be considered fair," Myka pointed out.

"Maybe your parents want to do it?" HG said thinking how well read they were.

"I don't think they can do that and run the store," Myka pointed out.

Helena wanted to point out that they probably had more time than they wanted on their hands but didn't want to be the one to bring that to Myka's attention. "OK, I'll get that man in Detroit who worked at the church," HG said.

"Vinsent? The guy with the artifact?" Myka asked.

"Yes, he was trying to help those people in the church. He seemed like a good natured soul. Maybe he would want to do it," HG said.

"OK, maybe but I think you'll need your lawyers involved," Myka pointed out.

"Myka, one of the stipulations will be that you have to read the actual book – and we'll buy the books from your father's store," HG said putting it together.

"Helena, people don't read books anymore. They download them on their I pads, and Kindles and whatever else," Myka said wishing the philanthropist would just come to bed.

"No, they have to read the book. Your mother and father can put together lists for every age group. We'll donate the books to the schools that wish to participate and the books will be bought from your parent's store," HG said.

"OK, let's sleep on that," Myka said tired out by the day.

"It's brilliant, it must work," HG said confidently.

"OK, we'll talk about it. Now Helena, I know this isn't the best time but we need to talk….," Myka said and HG finally got what the definition of _best offense_ was - distraction. She leaned in and pushed Myka down on the bed as she kissed her, occupying her mouth. But Myka didn't like that HG was doing this just to get out of the talk.

"Helena, what I have to say is important," Myka said regaining her thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm sure but wouldn't you rather do this?" Helena asked as she ran her hands up Myka's shirt lightly touching her skin and leaving goose bumps in her path.

Maybe it was the fact that Myka's parents were down the hall that unnerved her but she got annoyed that Helena was attempting to seduce her instead of just listening to what she had to say.

"Helena, I want to talk to you," Myka said but HG took it as being rebuked.

"What do you want to say Myka? That I was foolish to go alone? That I didn't think of the big picture? That I scared everyone?" HG said annoyed.

"Wait a minute. You didn't scare _everyone_, Helena. You scared me!" Myka said defensively.

"I have had enough lectures for one day, Myka. I said I was sorry," HG said sitting up in bed. This was not going the way she planned it. Why couldn't Myka wait until tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Myka wanted to take it all back. She wanted to apologize and say that they would talk about it later but she didn't. Silence hung between them until Helena got up out of frustration and left. Myka waited only a minute before she went after HG but ran into her mother instead. HG was nowhere to be found.<p>

"What's wrong, Myka?" Jeannie asked following Myka back into her room.

Myka usually dismissed any attention like this but she was really upset.

"It's Helena, mom. I wanted to talk to her about something and she just dismissed me. I should have let it go but I didn't and now she's mad at me. She's so stubborn!" Myka said losing patience.

"Myka, sit down dear," her mother said calmly. "Relationships are hard work, honey. You have to take the good with the not so good. I'm sure Helena will calm down and it will be okay. Look at your father and me. I don't love everything about him but I accept him for who he is. That's the foundation of a good relationship, honey," Mrs. Bering smiled and hugged Myka.

Their little talk helped Myka to calm down and realize she could wait to talk to Helena. Unfortunately, Helena went to Mr. Bering.

"Your daughter is incredibly stubborn," she said to Mr. Bering pacing the floor out of frustration.

"Tell me about it. Gets it from her mother's side," he said.

"I know she means well but I was not in the mood for one of her lectures," HG said.

"Yeah, Jeannie does that too," he commiserated.

"Well, what should I do?" HG asked the man and Mr. Bering thought for a moment.

"Take control. Don't let her push you around. That only makes it worse," he instructed.

"Really? Are you certain?" HG asked thinking if it worked on Mrs. Bering maybe it would work on Myka.

"Oh sure, give it a try," Warren said. "Let me know how it goes," he added because he had never actually tried this himself.

Just then Mrs. Bering came back into the guest room.

"OK, thank you Mr. Bering," HG said as she left. After all, who knew Myka better than her parents?

* * *

><p>HG knocked on the door and Myka said '<em>come in<em>.'

"Hel, I'm sorry….," Myka started to say but Helena had hit the ground running.

"Now listen to me, Myka Bering. We can wait until tomorrow to discuss …," HG said.

"Yes, Helena I was about to say that…," Myka said wondering what that tone was in HG's voice.

"Damn right," HG said taking one of Warren's phrases but was not at all comfortable in using it.

"What?" Myka said getting annoyed because the words sounded familiar but unfamiliar out of HG's mouth at the same time.

"We will talk about this tomorrow!" HG said putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Helena, what the hell are you doing?" Myka asked.

"I am taking charge," HG said definitely.

"Really? Taking charge? Of what exactly?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"Of …..well, of this conversation," HG said not knowing the answer. Warren had been a little light on the instructions.

"What makes you think I will let you take charge, Helena?" Myka asked crossing her arms.

"Pardon? Well, because your father said that I should…," HG tried to sort it out and pointed to the general direction of Warren's room.

"My father? You asked my father what to do?" Myka asked and wanted to laugh.

"Yes, he said I should take charge!" HG explained.

"Oh, did he? Well, my mother better never hear him say that," Myka said and burst out laughing.

Helena was quite confused but happy to see Myka laughing. "Helena, don't ever go to my father for advice especially about me," Myka said.

"But then to whom should I go to?" HG asked.

"Me, Helena," Myka said as she grabbed the Brit and pushed her down on the bed.

"Oh," HG said smiling because she wasn't familiar yet with the 21st century expression 'Duh!'

"Myka, I am really sorry that you were so scared. I did try to tell you about Agent Carson though," HG said softly as she looked up at Myka and played with her hair.

"Yes but then you recanted what you said," Myka remembered.

"I was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt," Helena said.

"I know, Helena. You look for the good in people," Myka said loving that about her friend. "But not everyone deserves that chance, unfortunately."

"You asked me to forgive myself last night. In fact, Myka you insisted on it," HG reminded her friend.

"Oh, yes I know. But I didn't say I was ready to forgive you," Myka clarified.

"Oh," Helena said having not thought about that.

"Helena G. Wells, you must promise me that whatever kind of situation you get into, you will tell me. You will not go off on your own. You will let me know when someone is coming on to you and tell me again if I don't get it," Myka said slipping that last one in for good measure.

"I promise, Myka," Helena said because she was truly sorry.

"And I will be better at explaining things to you because I am sure my mixed message about working with that woman didn't help," Myka said truthfully.

"It did not," HG said. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, Helena of course. I can't stay mad at you especially when you were trying to protect my mother and that guy who just gave you the worst advice possible," Myka said smiling.

"Oh, I don't know if he was all wrong. I believe there is merit to what he suggested," HG said smiling as she pushed Myka down on the bed.

"Oh do you?" Myka said laughing but Helena was already unbuttoning Myka's blouse and pushing it back.

"Indeed I do," HG said as she left a trail of kisses down Myka's neck.

Myka reached up and grabbed Helena and pulled her close. How did she get to be so lucky to be the one Helena wanted? How was it even possible that out of all the people who would throw themselves at Helena, she instead wanted Myka? And how did Helena get so good at making Myka feel her love?

Helena felt Myka's chest rise and fall with the deep breaths she took as she thought about that. She moved up and whispered in Myka's ear three little words; "I want you," and Myka was hers. Helena manipulated every nerve ending in Myka's body and had her aching in places that only Helena knew. Her ministrations brought Myka to the edge but each time Helena refused her the release until she could take it no more. "God, Helena please, you're killing me," Myka whimpered pulling HG in to finish what she started too many times for Myka to tolerate. It took only a few carefully placed touches of Helena's mouth to bring Myka to a shaking climax. She couldn't speak. In fact she couldn't stop involuntarily shaking from the return trip. Helena reached up and held her.

Taking charge could indeed be fun.

* * *

><p>Helena woke up early the next day and set out to put her plan in place. Mike Dumont could not believe it when Helena called him. He was on his way to church services when her call came. She explained what she was hoping to do and said she had money to fund it. Mike would have to meet with her lawyers but he could work out of Detroit. If he needed additional staff to promote the reading program, he could hire people that needed work.<p>

"Surely God has sent me an angel," he said to Helena on the phone.

"Oh, I don't know about that Mr. Dumont," Helena said thinking of her quite devilish behavior last night. "I take it, Mr. Dumont, that HG Wells is one of your favorite authors, is that correct?" HG said confidently.

"Yes, my favorite," he admitted.

"Tell me, Mr. Dumont, why the alias at all?" HG inquired.

"Well, I made it up when I went to work for the church. I wanted to remain anonymous in any good that I could do there," Mike confessed.

"And am I also correct that '_The Invisible Man'_ is the title from which you drew your alias anagram, Mr. Dumont?" HG said solved the mystery of why Vinsent was spelled with an 's'.

"Wow, you really know your HG Wells," Mike said because in fact he had made his new name from scrambling the letters of the book's title.

"You have no idea, Mr. Dumont," Helena said proud of her deductive reasoning.

"Well, _Vinsent Hibilema_, you will not be _the invisible man _anymore. I will need someone who can make this program run and benefit the children. You will have to be quite present to do that. Can you do that, Mr. Dumont?" Helena asked.

Mike agreed that he could and went off to church thinking how the revered was correct; _God did work in mysterious ways_.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Myka helped her parents get ready for their return trip.<p>

"That was the worst possible advice you could have given me, Mr. Bering," Helena said feigning annoyance at him.

"Really?" he said acting innocently.

"Yes, the worst," HG confirmed.

"Yeah, it never works for me either," he admitted.

* * *

><p>"So, Mom? You and dad understand what Helena wants, right? Age appropriate reading lists for all the grades? " Myka asked because HG had gone over it at breakfast.<p>

"Yes, that won't be a problem at all. Are you sure Helena wants us to order all those books through the bookstore?" Jeannie asked because it seemed like a large inventory.

"Can you guys handle it all on top of everything else?" Myka asked.

"Oh yes, won't be a problem," her mother said. She wanted to tell Myka that this might be the only thing that was standing between them and foreclosure on the store. Mr. Bering insisted that they not worry Myka with the details.

"Are you sure Helena has the money to do all of this, dear? It sounds like a lot of money involved," her mother wondered.

"Oh yeah she's got it, Mom. She's been saving for years and years," Myka said smiling at her own joke.

* * *

><p>Your comments are always appreciated - because I know it takes thought and time.<p> 


	13. Chasing Pavements

**Chapter 13 Chasing Pavements**

It took Mike Dumont six weeks of meetings with the Wells Foundation lawyers to establish the distribution channels for the awards. It took another six to hire people he felt were trustworthy enough to work on the projects. In that same time, the Berings compiled the reading lists, got approval from the local schools in the pilot programs and then placed the orders. Then they set out to hire the college students they needed to keep up with the influx of business they got as a result of the local media doing a news story on the reading program. Mike Dumont was very visible as he spoke about the pilot programs in South Dakota, Colorado and Michigan. The only person the media didn't get to interview was the person in charge of the HG Wells Foundation – the heir to the author's fortune who wished to remain an unknown. She was busy working on her _other_ foundations. And learning about the IRS regulations.

Mrs. Frederic received a frantic call from her connection in the IRS headquarters asking if she didn't think Helena had been there long enough after only a few weeks. Apparently, the Brit was disrupting class by having long debates about the validity of the regulations.

"I'm not saying Agent Wells does not have valid points, Mrs. Frederic and I appreciate that she enjoys a lively debate but we teach the regulations here, we don't write them," the department head shared. "Sometimes I think she'd like to have another Boston Tea Party," he half joked.

Mrs. Frederic agreed that Helena had been diligent in her weekly classes and told she had completed her requirement.

HG never did look over the Bering's tax returns but she did have her accountant who was in charge of her estate and she said that everything was in order. It would seem that Agent Carson had made up the entire story about the Bering's tax issues. Mrs. Frederic made sure that Karen Carson was placed in a facility in Florida after her initial evaluation. Dr. Calder told Mrs. Frederic that her mental disorder had gone undetected in part because she was very good at compensating for it. It wasn't until the combination of lust and money pushed her over the edge, did anyone realize how volatile she was. Several weeks after being admitted, she was still hospitalized but making progress. The restraining order prohibited her from contacting Helena although she tried to send emails and finally, snail mail. It was returned to her unopened.

No one could understand how Karen afforded a private room and only Myka knew who paid for it, because she had agreed that it was ok for HG to pay for it. Helena convinced Myka that the woman's terrible actions were in part, due to her poor mental health. '_Don't make me regret this_,' Myka prayed.

Myka couldn't believe the change not only in her parents' bookstore, but also in her parents. It made her realize that it was the reading program that may have in fact saved the business.

"Did you know that the bookstore was having trouble?" Myka asked HG after they visited there for a weekend but Helena brushed it aside.

"Darling, how could I possibly know?" HG asked innocently.

But she had known because she listened to what the Berings said and how they said it when she asked how the store was doing. She sensed they were trying to protect Myka by not sharing the details.

"Well, your reading project really has pumped life back into the store," Myka said appreciatively.

* * *

><p>As for the promise HG made to Myka - that took the Brit a little longer. But Helena knew she had to regain Myka's trust because it was so vital to a sound foundation in any relationship. Myka's patience would be tested because as she discovered, Helena was quite literal. On more than one mission, HG stopped to tell Myka exactly where she was going and used a lot of vocabulary words to share what level of danger she thought there might be.<p>

On one particular artifact hunt, when the group decided it would be best for them to spread out, Helena reported to Myka - "I am going to proceed to the rear of the building about 92 meters and wait for Pete's signal before entering the rear door. My best guess is that there is a 62% probability that the suspect will be inside and an 84% chance he is still armed."

Myka got what she asked for. She gingerly explained to Helena one night that when she was with her, it was unnecessary to give her the feedback. And that she should only do that if and when she was alone in a dangerous situation.

Helena also shared with Myka anytime someone made an advance towards her. The first couple of times, Myka stared the other person down and developed a rather clear look of '_don't touch her, she's mine_.' But Myka had to learn when to use it and when to let it go after the advances reached the double digits.

"I can tolerate someone flirting with you, Helena," Myka explained one night. "It's harmless most of the time from what I can see. But keep me in the loop if someone actually touches you, OK?" Myka revised her request.

"So they have to touch me before I should tell you if they've made advances?" Helena asked.

"Well, yes unless they're really annoying you and then tell me," Myka said digging herself in deeper.

While grocery shopping a few days later, Helena asked the young man in the frozen food aisle where the bags of ice were. Taken by the beautiful woman standing there shivering, he tried to strike up a conversation. Myka approached them in time to hear Helena explain, "I will not report your flirting with me to my partner, but should you feel compelled to touch me, I will have no choice but to tell her. I promised," HG said explaining it to the very confused suitor.

Myka had to smile at how precise HG was in her interpretation of things and could see that it was going to take some fine tuning before they got it right. Myka's initial attempt at explaining it to HG brought '_but you made me promise that I would tell you_,' and Myka had to agree that indeed she did.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Frederic was pleased that Helena's charitable work did not seem to interfere at all with her job at the Warehouse. She had set up specific time periods at night with her lawyers and with Mike Dumont if they had questions or concerns.<p>

"Ms. Wells, I am sorry to bother you but the local news is asking if they can get more information on the heiress to the HG Wells fortune," Mike asked her one night.

"Tell them she cannot be reached," HG suggested.

"They're not going to give up until we give them something," Mike said feeling pressured by the reporters.

"Tell them she had a nervous breakdown and is in a mental facility in Florida under an alias," HG said one night. It threw them off the trail for a while.

Mike had employed sixteen people from the Detroit area, many of whom were willing to relocate to the different areas to run the reading programs. Two of them moved out of shelters, four had just graduated from college and the rest had run out of unemployment and were struggling to make ends meet.

"They're all chasing pavements, Ms. Wells, trying to get their next break. They're good, hardworking people but I don't think they know anything about HG Wells," Mike confessed one night when he was talking to HG. The statement actually made Helena laugh out loud.

"Those stories are not everyone's cup of tea, Mr. Dumont and I accept that. The point is to get the children to read whatever interests them."

"Maybe we should incorporate more Jules Verne in the science fiction section?" Mike once suggested. "He had a more optimistic view of mankind than Mr. Wells."

"Then let's get Mr. Verne's heirs to chip in as well, shall we?" Helena suggested and laughed at her own joke and added, "Let's leave the book selections to Mr. and Mrs. Bering. It's what we pay them for."

In fact, they were paid quite handsomely from the HG Wells Foundation. Considering the amount of time it took them to put the lists together and press buttons to order the books, they were paid very well.

"Myka, we can't accept this money for doing so little," Mrs. Bering said one night to Myka on the phone.

"Mom, you will have to speak to Helena about that but I can tell you, she's not going to back down," Myka explained already know what her partner would say.

"Here - your father wants to talk to her," Jeannie finally said one time and Myka was more than happy to put HG on the phone.

"Helena, this is crazy. We were more than happy to help you with the book selections. It was no work at all for us. We have already received a good amount from the proceeds from the book sales. We can't accept anything else," he said firmly.

"Well I am sorry Mr. Bering but to do so would in fact jeopardize the foundation," HG said back.

"No, explain it to your accountants or lawyers. We can't accept their checks," Warren tried.

"Mr. Bering, that's impossible. According to IRS Reg 130241 - 04, "_Private foundations are required to spend annually a certain amount of money or property for charitable purposes, including grants to other charitable organizations. The amount that must be distributed annually is ascertained by computing the foundation's distributable amount. The distributable amount is equal to the foundation's minimum investment return with certain adjustments_," Helena said authoritatively. "So you see you must accept the designated amount or the foundation will be in noncompliance with the IRS."

"Oh gee, we wouldn't want that. Alright Helena, if you insist," Warren gave in.

"I have to. It's in the IRS regulations," HG said.

She hung up the phone after saying goodbye and turned to see Myka standing there with her arms crossed.

"What?" HG said as if she didn't already know.

"So you really must have paid close attention in that class you took," Myka said.

"Indeed," HG said. Myka knew something was up because the Brit wouldn't look her in the eye. That was never a good sign Myka learned quickly.

"And you're certain that is the regulation, are you?" Myka asked.

"Myka, I just received a certificate stating that I completed a six week course," Helena said knowing she was about to get caught.

"Helena, I read some of those IRS books you had and if I remember correctly, Reg 130241 -04 has to do with the _Notice of Proposed Rulemaking and Notice of Public Hearing Limitations on Benefits and Contributions Under Qualified Plans_," Myka said and HG knew better than to challenge her partner's eidetic memory.

"Well, I might … eh…. you know, be off a digit or two there," HG said rolling her eyes.

"I know what you're doing Agent Wells and I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart," Myka said moving in closer to HG and pushing the hair off her face. "You're very sweet."

"Are you flirting with me because I must warn you, I might have to report your actions," HG said pretending to be serious.

"Oh really?" Myka said taking the bait.

"Yes and you don't want to mess with my partner. She does not like it when anyone flirts or touches me. So you're not going to, are you?" HG teased.

"I'm not afraid of your partner," Myka played along and reached in and kissed Helena.

"Oh, see now I will definitely have to report…..." HG tried but her mouth was again otherwise occupied.

* * *

><p>The following year, the first annual HG Wells Reading Awards were distributed at ceremonies throughout the states where the pilot programs ran. The media attention had not died down and there were other schools in other locations signing up to participate. Mike Dumont thanked God every day for the generous Helena G. Wells.<p>

Karen Carson was released and was on leave from the IRS. She continued to write letters to Helena – every day.

* * *

><p>This seems to wrap it up - do you agree?<br>Your comments throughout were terrific and most appreciated. They give me direction, keep me on track and encourage me.  
>I thank you each for posting.<p> 


End file.
